The fairness of life
by CompletelyObsessed-BxE
Summary: Life really was a bitch.He came and went, leaving me with something l wasnt ready to do. Being homeless was something l was prepared for when l ran away from my mother, being homeless with 2 green eyed children? that l wasnt planning. Rated M.
1. How l met your father

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**_

**Authors Note: Be nice okay? My first Lemon EVER. It was hard to write but l tried anyway.**

Life wasn't fair. Everyone says that, but _it really wasn't fair_.

People with completely satisfactory lives complained that life was a bitch. They moaned that nothing ever went right for them when they had somewhere to live and money.

I wasn't one of them, my whole life wasn't fair. My mother was a drug addict, my father _died_ of a drug overdose. I never once complained, l never moaned. I went along with my life and tried my best to get good grades so that l could make a life out of myself, so that l could never end up like my mother.

School wasn't even something l wish to remember, it fell apart the first day. Not only did l go to the _worst _school in the country, everyone knew me and everything that they thought went on in my life. I was the Chief's daughter whose dad fought against people for their drug abuse when he died from the same abuse. The first day was the worst.

_Mom finally agreed to let me go to school. She needed me at home in case she overdosed and needed someone to nurse her back to health. After persuading a slightly high her, she nodded in agreement that l could attend a school, but she could choose it. I thought nothing of it, since there was about 3 schools in this pathetically small town. Forks, which was located in the North of Washington, housed 3,369 people. Everybody knew each other's problems. You would think people would sympathise the fact l lost my father but no._

_He was the shame of the town, but because he died the shame passed on to his only child. Apparently, my father's mistakes were also mine. I resented that. I loved my father, but l would never go through what he and my mom experienced. I rather be dead, which he wished he was and now, he is. Drugs were the last thing on my agenda, l would never have them. Ever. The only time l ever experienced any drug use was when l was 5, my mom thought her cocaine was sugar so she sprinkled it all over my cereal. I collapsed and my parents didn't even take me to the hospital. They were afraid they would get caught. I nearly died and they didn't care._

_Mom chose to send me to Forks high school. I wasn't very picky, at least l was given an opportunity to try and make something out of me. To say l was excited was an understatement. I didn't sleep that night whatsoever, l hoped out of my bed eagerly at exactly seven and rushed to the bathroom. I could hear Mom's snores in the living room of our small 2 bed roomed flat. We didn't have much money since she spent it all on the drugs and alcohol but l was fine with it. I learnt from a very early age that wishing for things was a terrible thing. People say 'sometimes you can't get what you always wanted'. No, l could never get what l wanted. I settled for the worst and still forced that smile because it was something._

_I removed my clothing and stepped into the shower. I opened it and stepped away from it waiting at least 5 seconds before stepping towards the freezing drips. Mom didn't pay the water bills; they saw no need to give us hot water. I was used to it by the age of 7. The sharp ice drips fell onto my skin and l felt myself shiver. I didn't want to spend too much time getting ready, l would probably fall sick and then mom would be pleased to find the need to keep me home. That's if she actually lifted her head from the glass that contained the cocaine. _

_After scrubbing myself as softly as l could, l grabbed my royal blue towel, wrapped around myself and stepped out of the cold. I grabbed my clothing and started scrubbing each piece with soap and water. We didn't have a washing machine, l was the washing machine. After finishing that job, l hung my clothes on the railing by the door and walked out towards my room. _

_I didn't have many clothes to wear really. I wanted to impress people; l actually wanted a friend in this school. I was shy but everybody needed someone to talk to. I found a faded pair of boyfriend jeans that my mother bought at the charity shop down the road 3 years ago. Thank god they still fit. Slipping them on, a grabbed a tank top and a regular black, plain hoodie. I looked at myself in the long mirror and was satisfied. I looked decent enough to actually leave the house. I grabbed my red converses and quickly brushed my plain brown hair, l tied it up. I walked out of my bedroom, with bag in hand and towards the kitchen. I grabbed a breakfast bar, walked into the living room. _

_It was a mess as usual. No matter how many times l would clean it; mom would always bring her many male friends here and recreate the mess. She was lying on the couch, her legs falling over the edge. I sighed, waking her up would cause a problem but leaving without telling her would cause a bigger problem. I walked towards her and kneeled by her head, and softly shook her shoulder._

"_Mom, mom l have to go" I didn't even recognise my own voice, l felt like crying every time l spoke to my mom. I felt like crying every time a called her mom. She didn't deserve that title. Nonetheless, she was my mother. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something about fucking off._

_I shook her again, this time her fist connected with my eye. I stumbled back, falling on my back. I quickly stood up and backed away from her. She opened her eyes and quickly scrambled of her sleeping position and quick walked towards me._

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart! I didn't mean too! I thought you were trying to hurt me, l didn't know it was you!" She kept on rambling whilst she took her overly chubby hands into my hands. I held back the tears as she grazed her fingers across the pain on my left eye. I forcefully smiled and nodded quickly. She let go of me as l grabbed the bag that fell on the floor._

"_I'm going to go mom, otherwise I'll be late" I didn't realise my voice was shaking as a whispered to my mother. She smiled happily and waved at me as l walked away._

_My mother wasn't physically abusive. I would like to believe those times she hit me were accidental like today. _

_I didn't have any bus money but it didn't matter. The school was only 20 minutes away. Walking helped me catch up with my thoughts anyway. I was beyond nervous. I was actually quivering. As l got closer to the school, my pulse increased rapidly, my heart my beating dangerously fast. _

_The school wasn't big, it wasn't small either. I quickly guessed their school colour was green because of the green doors and banners all over the place. I felt my lips curving upwards as l walked towards the building. The parking lot was full of teenagers laughing and talking near their cars. Everyone didn't stop talking to stare at me, thank god although, some people whispered furiously at each other, trying to discreetly point towards me. I hated being the centre of attention so l fastened my walk and climbed the stairs, l didn't realise what was happening until l was falling backwards and landing on my ass. All the blood drained towards my face, with that- l blushed a rosy red whilst trying to scramble to my feet. Those who saw began laughing, pointing shamelessly. _

_I've been through much worse in my 14years of life but these were new people who l was hoping would actually like me. Big chance in that. I felt like running towards the bathrooms and balling my eyes out but what use would that do? Getting on my feet, l walked carefully up the 3 stairs and inside the green, double doors._

_After receiving my schedule from the office, l swiftly walked towards my first class which had already started and blushed as everyone turned their attention towards me. _

"_Ms Swan?" the deep voice asked, l nodded towards the teacher who introduced himself as Mr Banner. He asked me to stand in front of the class and formally introduce myself. How embarrassing._

"_Hi, um I'm Isabella Swan..." __I looked down as l spoke, my cheeks were flooding with colour, l didn't know what else to say. My Banner cleared his throat and pointed towards the various seats in the room. I tried the one closest to me, the boy with gingery hair shook his head at me. I walked towards the next one, the girl with dark blue eyes glared at me before placing her bag in the seat next to her. I was on the verge of tears. I didn't know what else to do. I hesitantly walked towards the seat next to the girl with fierce blonde hair, with a hint of ginger in. She smiled brightly at me and to my surprise offered the seat. I sat down and Mr Banner carried on with his lecture of the insides of a frog._

_I made a face as he mentioned that we would be dissecting a frog next lesson and the girl next to me nudged me._

"_Disgusting right?" she whispered cheerfully. I looked at her and offered her a small smile and nod. She offered me her hand, quietly introducing herself. _

"_I'm Tanya"_

_I shook it and she giggled. She kept quiet the rest of the class. The bell rang; l grabbed my bag and quickly walked out the class._

"_Hey Isabella!" Tanya bellowed my name. People stopped walking to watch her with excitement and humour aching in their eyes. I stopped walking and looked at her with a faint blush on my cheeks. She stopped in front of me._

"_So l have a question to ask you," I signalled her to go on, begging for the on lookers to walk off but they didn't. I feel like I've just dug a grave for myself._

" _I feel like we have some sort of connection you know? My dad did drugs too." I froze and she carried on, completely ignoring my colourless face._

"_Yeh, he actually wasn't that bad. Well not bad enough to kill himself but still. He only did weed and stuff. Do you know where my dad is now?" I kept completely still as she carried on. Here l thought l found a friend but no, the torture lives on. I tried to walk away but she gripped onto my hand. _

"_He's actually in jail because your father" she pointed her manicured fingers towards me and her cheerfully energy turned dark. "Threw him in jail to rot for years, yet he was secretly snorting the white stuff. Let me ask you Swan; are you a hypocrite like your old man? Are you following his steps too?" I felt the tears staining my cheek but l couldn't walk away because she was gripping my arm pretty tightly. It would match with my already purple eye if l wasn't careful. _

_She forcefully shoved my back against the lockers and I whimpered. Smirking he got close to my face and whispered "I'm going to make your life so bad, maybe if were so lucky you'll die like your pathetic dad." She rounded up her saliva, I turned my head but no she wasn't having that. She grabbed my chin and turned it towards her. She spat into my face and released me. I crumbled to the floor, leaving her to give me one final kick before marching of proudly._

True to her words, Tanya made my school life a living hell; she never achieved her goal though. I could never bring myself to give in to my inner demons. I could never take my own life. I actually managed to finish high school with decent grades but my mother could not afford to send me to college.

As soon as l was 18, l left my mother sleeping in her high with my bags and ran as far as l could. I knew where she stored money; l took $5000 and climbed the next plane out of forks. I ended up in Chicago.

Life was never the same since then.

_Arriving in Chicago was the happiest day of my life. I was away from my mother, away from Forks. I could finally be who l wanted to be. I couldn't afford college but l had enough money to last me 3months. I could get a job as a waitress or something and build my life from there. _

_First, l needed to celebrate. But how? _

_Leaving the huge Chicago airport, l told the taxi to drive me towards the nearest bar. I was never a drinker. Alcohol was my enemy but for once, l felt like it would be in use. I'm not an alcoholic; it would be a onetime thing. _

_It was a big city, l was afraid but for the first time in a long time, l felt excited. Though something was bound to happen to me, my life could never remain this good for less than an hour. I might as well enjoy the drama free me whilst it lasts right?_

_I entered this closed of bar with my hand luggage and softly smiled at the scenery. It was dark, not much could be seen and not many people were in the bar. I swiftly walked towards the bar. I sat in the middle and swivelled in the stool. _

_Oh happy days!_

_I didn't want to be this happy; l was a pessimist because all my life bad things happened. This was a new start, nothing could destroy my happiness. _

"_What can l get you?" I looked up at the bartender. He was good looking in the typical way. His long blonde hair was tied back; his tired eyes were somewhat irritated as he waited for me to answer. He had a little scruff under his chin. _

"_Um, surprise me!" I blushed as l realised l had no idea what alcohols were in the world. The bartender scowled as he grabbed a shot glass and poured something into it. He pushed it towards me and a gave him the required money. I've never drank alcohol, so l had no idea how on earth to take shots. I decided it would be better for me to do it quickly. I grabbed the glass and poured the liquor down my throat. I felt my throat burn in anticipation, sensation or maybe disgust. I don't know but it was exciting. _

_I sat at the bar, ordering shots after shots. I wasn't planning to get drunk but remembering this was a onetime thing l kept on going. At about round 7, l was slightly tipsy and giggly. The bartender, who revealed himself to be James, was smirking as he watched me giggling like an elementary child. _

_I felt someone take a seat next to me. I swivelled my chair around and the giggling came to a close. I didn't pay much attention to the men around me because they would either laugh at me for staring or completely humiliate me. There was no one interesting to me anyway._

_Though, this man was exactly opposite of that. He has caught my interest by just a mere second of staring!_

_The first thing l noticed was his tousled hair. It was the strangest colour l had ever seen, bronze with hints of crimson and copper. It was beautiful; it stood out in all directions. It seemed like it had a mind of its own. The man attempted to calm his hair by running his what seemed like long fingers through it, doing nothing at all to tame the unruly hair. I moved on towards his perfectly shaped eyebrows, I've never seen nothing like it. They were bushy, but perfect. His eyes were a flourishing jade with a tint of azure. His nose was spotless, slightly crooked but made him even more beautiful. His lips were full plum roses. He had a chiselled chin, completing his beautiful face. I wanted to drop soft, wet kisses along them._

_He fully turned towards me and noticed my stare. I flushed and looked down. I felt one of his long fingers wiggle under my chin and lift my head up. The warmth l felt when his skin touched mine was unbelievable, l couldn't breathe. His eyes were enchanting, hypnotic as he smiled at me. Another perfection he had, his beautiful crooked smile. It was a panty melting smile, l think mine melted a long time ago. He removed his finger, the skin he touched was burning, l missed his finger already._

"_What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" his voice was like warm velvet, it lingered in the air. It was beautiful. My already flushed face seemed to completely turn into tomato red. _

_I couldn't look away, l was close to drooling so l decided to keep my mouth shut. I've never felt this way. I was attracted to this guy, physically. Very unlike me._

"_Don't talk huh? Maybe you'd like to dance?" Thus gorgeous guy was asking me to dance. I was going to either step on his probably beautiful toes or fall on my ass. Dancing was a very bad idea right now, especially when l was drunk! Yet l found myself nodding towards the stranger, he grabbed my hand and the warmth returned. He led us to the dance floor. He placed my hand on the back of his neck and his laced towards my waist, pulling me closer. As we swayed to Aerosmith- don't wanna miss a thing. I couldn't remove my eyes from his intense glare. I don't know how long we stood there for, but l never wanted it to end. I forget where we were, who l was and my horrible life. All l could concentrate on was this beautiful stranger dancing with me. _

_After what seemed like an hour, he pulled me towards a quiet section with a couch. We sat down and he stroked my cheek, leaving a trial of fire as he went along. "_

_You're so beautiful" He whispered towards me, finally breaking the glare causing me to furiously blush and look towards the floor. I heard him chuckle lowly. James walked towards us with a beer bottle and a couple of shots._

"_For you beautiful," he pointed towards the shots as James walked away, l shook my head lightly finally finding my voice._

"_I've had enough, but thank you anyway" I looked up and softly smiled at the guy, his breath hitched._

"_No please, I just wasted what? $10 on those!" I smiled kindly and picked up a shot, throwing it down my throat quickly. I didn't want to be rude, but this guy could make me do about anything right now._

"_There you go princess, " He smiled wickedly at me as he drunk his beer. He took a couple of shots, James kept on bringing more and more._

"_I think you're trying to get me drunk!" I giggled and attempted to swat the stranger, l had lost all my control. I was officially drunk. The stranger laughed at me and 'Body on me' by Ashanti, Akon and Nelly came on. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up and dragging me towards the dance floor. I could sway but dance to this? No way! Even drunk l new that!_

_**See the way that you're walking,**_

_**The way you're talking**_

_I blushed furiously as we stopped on the dance floor._

"_I really can't dance to this," I mumbled into his chest. He dropped his hands towards my hips and pulled me towards him. He whispered into my ear "Just sway your hips like this" He began moving my hips left to right. He slowed down as l did what he said, i felt him smile against my ear as he left a soft, sweet kiss on the back on it. He spun me around so my back was to him, his hands stayed on my hips, he pulled me closer, my ass touching his groin. I heard his growl which urged me to keep on doing what l was doing. I wasn't very good at dancing, l didn't even want to attempt sexy but he seemed to like what l was doing. _

_The song went on and finished, another fast beat song came on and out movements became faster. I don't know what got into me but l felt myself dipping low like the song suggested. I was really getting into this._

_**Dip it low**_

_**Bring up slow**_

_**Turn it around**_

"_You little vixen," He growled into my ear. He placed a wet kiss on the back of my neck, causing me to shiver, causing an uncomfortable feel between my legs, l don't know why but l was aching for his touch. He lightly sucked onto that little piece of skin along my neck, causing me to moan rather loudly. I needed him like I've ever needed anything else. My hips moved faster along his groin, causing both pleasure and anxiety. Both of us moaned, he grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the exit. I didn't know what was happening until we were outside and he pressed my back against the wall but his touches were fire, l didn't feel a thing. His warm breath and lingering on my face, my lips were slightly agape. I felt my face flush; His eyes were darker than l remembered as he caught his breath. _

_He leaned his forehead against mine, l was aching for him to kiss me like they did in movies, l thought he wouldn't as he just gazed at me. I was about to look away when he moved his lips towards mine, the anxiety was too much as l lifted my face and crushed my lips onto his warm ones._

_I had never been kissed l didn't know what it felt like, but his lips on mine was like a hot flame, everything in sight disappeared, closing my eyes l melted into this kiss. His lips were rosy, delicate and soft. It was passionate at first, with his soft caresses and gentle touch. He pulled me closer and the kiss became hunger infected, his tongue flicked onto the bottom my lip, making me moan in pleasure, whilst my mouth opened, he thrust his hot tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't think, my mind was going into an overdrive as l processed what was happening, his tongue caressed my tongue, causing it to tingle. I didn't want to move but l was out of breath. I gave him one final kiss and removed my lips away from his panting. He looked at me with excitement and what seemed like adoration. I was completely lost, he trailed kisses up to my ear and whispered_

"_Come back to the hotel with me?"_

_I didn't know what l was thinking when l nodded, in fact, l wasn't thinking at all. We didn't need a cab, the hotel was literally around the corner. The stranger practically dragged me towards the hotel, pushing the doors open. _

"_Stay here okay?" He asked me, l nodded and he walked towards the receptionist area. I was going crazy. I don't know what l was planning on doing, l didn't know what to do when it came to sex._

_I was a virgin._

_I looked at the man speaking at the front desk, he was gorgeous. He was tall and lean; he looked marvellous in his royal blue suit. I don't know what persuaded me to go along with what l was doing but l went along with it._

_He quickly came back quickly, grabbing my hands and leading me towards the elevator. It opened immediately and we walked in. _

_As soon as the doors closed, he pushed me against the wall and began kissing down my jaw, sucking on a bit of skin as he went along. I took one of my legs and hitched it to his waist, pulling me and him much closer. I shifted against him and l heard his hoarse moan._

"_You gotta stop doing that unless you want me to fuck you against this wall!" He grumbled into my ear. My breath picked up. Dirty talk. Extremely hot!_

_The Elevators opened and he quickly grabbed my hand, my leg falling back down as we walked swiftly towards a door. He quickly opened it with his key and he didn't even bother opening the light. He shoved me against the wall, immediately attacking my neck._

_His hands were rubbing my sides up and down; my hands were clinging tightly to his neck, biting the insides of my cheeks, trying to maintain the moan. He was moving backwards, until he fell onto the bed, bringing me with him. I could feel him smiling against my neck._

"_You're so beautiful" He whispered as he clung onto my dress. "Now pretty girl, stand." I automatically stood in front of him; he moved closer to me, his green eyes smouldering in the darkness, he turned me around and pulled down the zipper, his fingers gently lingered on my back, continuing their trail of wide anticipation. He grabbed the straps on each side and gently moved them down my body, the dress dropped onto the floor. His hands stilled and l immediately felt self conscious. I was about to turn away from him when l felt his kiss on my collar bone._

_He was being delicate, tender and caring. My body shook in anticipation for him, I was prepared for what was going to happen. I just didn't know if l was willingly ready to offer my v card to a stranger, l didn't even know his name._

_His kisses went on towards my stomach, causing excited butterflies to flow around. His tongue flickered out nearing my belly button. I was causing a pool of wet inside my pants, l was eagerly wanting him to touch me there. His stood from his knees and took his jacket off, unbuttoned his top as quickly as he could and fumbled with his dress pants until they fell to his knees. I could see his arousal standing out in his boxers. I didn't know what l was doing, my hands reached towards it and he moaned, stilling my movements. _

"_Please, don't do that! I don't wanna jizz in my pants just from that touch!" I felt my eyes roll back. He hungrily placed his lips on mine, I felt my back lie onto the bed, him climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. He quickly unstrapped my bra. I watched his hand move gently down my collarbone, tracing the line between my breasts and across my stomach. He found my ticklish spot, just above my bellybutton as l began to giggle. I smiled as his lips copied his earlier movements. Though, they lingered on my breasts, gently flicking my nipple with his tongue. _

"_You taste like the sweetest honey"_

_I moaned, I'm sure if he says something like that again l would sure as he says 'jizz' in my pants. He gently took it into his mouth, sucking it ever so lightly. My eyes once again rolled back inside my head, l started rocking against him, causing him to growl at me, and he quickly took my pants off, chucking them across the room. His hands stroked the curls covering the skin; l lifted my hips towards him. "Oh god!" _

_He pushed one of his long fingers inside me, causing my body to explode in pleasure. His finger moved along my clit gently._

"_You're so wet for my, my beautiful angel" I moaned whilst nodding my head. He gently scratched the skin on the insides, whilst adding another finger, quickening his movements. I felt my hips moving along with his hands. I've never felt too good in my life; l never wanted him to stop. I felt an explosion going on in my stomach, my legs quivering. I screamed out in pleasure, holding on to the bed, and coming to my release. I read about this but had no idea what it would feel like. The tension burning on my insides, the tingly feeling left after it happened it was beautiful and it was amazing. He quickly removed his own pants and moved himself around so he was sitting right by my entrance, this was it. It would hurt the first time but it would get better right? I was suddenly nervous_

"_You ready?" He looked at me sweetly, l hesitated before nodding. He lifted my hips, lowering himself into me. I felt the pain as he broke the barrier, my eyes clung shut, and tears were probably spilling out._

_He leaned down and kissed them of my cheek. He stayed still, waiting for my pain to disappear. After what seemed like forever l nodded towards him. He pulled himself out, waited a couple of seconds before pushing himself back in. He held onto my hand as he moved in the same slow pace for a couple of minutes, the pain was beginning to disappear, a squeezed his hand and l wanted to smile at this stranger's gentle nature. It was nicest way anyone has ever treated me in my whole entire life. I felt him move a bit faster but the pace was enough for me, the pleasure was climbing the ladder as l heard him groan, his head on my neck. His hands moved down towards my breasts. He flicked the nipples a couple of time before bringing his lips towards mine and kissing me passionately. I began moving my hips at the same pace as him, both of us satisfied with the gentle movements. I felt my walls shatter again, my legs quivering as a cried out my release, him following. We were both panting and sweating. I felt him kiss my lips once more before he dropped to my side. He grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it. He pulled the blanket over our hot bodies and pulled me towards him. My head snuggled against his chest as his head in my hair._

_I quickly fell asleep, and for the first time in my life, my dreams were satisfactory with no nightmares. It was blank though l could see a lot of jade green everywhere. _

_The sunshine beat against my face as l slowly opened my eyes. I huge smile appeared on my face as l remembered l was actually in Chicago. A city that never rained! Very much unlike forks. My smile dropped of my face as l remembered some parts of the events of last night. I groaned and lay back on the pillow. I didn't do that. I closed my eyes and turned towards the other pillow. I gasped when l saw the white rose lying on the pillow with a note next to it._

_**Thanks for last night beautiful girl. I won't forget you.**_

_I had a headache, my body ached and l lost my virginity to a one night stand. My new start wasn't exactly how l imagined it. I felt dirty and used. I didn't want to feel like a slut but l did. What was l thinking? What if he was married!_

He really did change my life, whatever his name was. After my encounter with the beautiful stranger, l stayed at the hotel for a few more days to get my thoughts together. I found an apartment far away from the hotel, a few weeks later l found a job as a waitress.

During those few weeks in my new life, l was finally content nothing was falling apart. A major changed happened to me during that time.

5years later from that faithful month, l lost my job, my apartment.

We became homeless.

I couldn't concentrate as they both gripped my hands tightly, we crossed the road and when walking towards the alleyway, l felt my head fall light. I was feeling dizzy and before l knew it, everything went blank and black was everywhere.


	2. Rescue me

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**_

**Author's Note: WOY I swear this is the only someone other than Bella/Edward's point of view will appear. It just made sense for him to come in now. Please understand Edward will be arriving in the next chapter, this just had to be done cause yanno... Reviews were awesome guys! Thanks so much!**

Jasper's P.O.V

Life was an amazing thing. It literally swept you away when it took you towards the right direction.

I've always had a good life. I had the family who loved me, met the most beautiful woman who wanted to marry me. Money cants buy happiness, but l suppose some would say l only think this because l have so much of it.

I worked for everything l had. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth; l was born in my Grandparents house because we couldn't afford medical care. It's helpful that my uncle was a doctor, he knew what to do when everything happened. Not once have l ever sat there and moaned about how terrible life was and how l wish l could curl up and die. Money was nothing compared to the love l was surrounded by.

I went to a public school and graduated top of my class, l couldn't afford to go to college however, l was offered a scholarship to the University of New York. It was exciting, a new start and all. There, l went and did my medical degree and started an internship with a private hospital.

No one handed me that job, l worked my ass to get it. I built myself and by the age of 27, l was one of the top surgeons in New York. It showed people you didn't need money to be able to go far, you needed determination and patience. Life could be a bitch, but when you truly embrace the great things in it, you'll gain the knowledge of the beauty of life.

I met Alice at a Charity ball the hospital was hosting, She was a bundle of energy and the most breath taking little thing l ever lead eyes on. She stood there in the middle of the ball, wearing a beautiful red gown, it swept the floor. She was radiating, she stood out in the room. I could remember how my breath hitched when her head fell back to laugh at something a man saying to her. She was truly beautiful. When she finally noticed me staring, she let go of the people she was conversing with and glided towards me. I didn't know what to do, my hands were sweating, the closer she got, the more out of breath l was getting. From up close, she was indescribable. I remember choking on my saliva when she said

"_Eye-fucking me are we?"_

Her laugh was something l wanted to here every minute of every day. She hugged me, told me she was going to marry me. She began walking away, then turned around and told me her name. She was truly something else. I later found out her family actually owned the hospital l worked at, several around America. The fact she was a near enough billionaire made me change my course. I was way out of my league but she wanted me anyway. I actually didn't see her for a few weeks before she turned up at the hospital, waiting in my office. To say l was surprised was an understatement. When she saw me, she literally jumped me! She had to ask me out, which was beyond embarrassing. It took me 2 years, but l finally proposed.

We were completely different but we loved each other nonetheless. She was the energetic billionaire who was a fashion designer whilst l was the quiet, shy surgeon nowhere near a millionaire. I was the luckiest man in the world.

We decided to marry in Chicago seeing as she was raised there. I wanted her to feel at home on her wedding, in a state she knew. I could afford to send my parents over to watch, they were beyond excited. We had a month before the big day, l managed to get that exact month of. The props of being in a family who owned the hospital did some wonders. Alice wanted me to look over a few things before she flew from Paris to here. She was hosting Fashion week over there, whilst launching her new line. She should be arriving in a couple of days.

Whilst she's gone, l was staying with her twin brother Edward. He was quiet the character, completely different from Alice. He was outspoken and a complete gentlemen. He brooded too much, had a permanent scowl on his face. He was happy though, everything was working out for him. He became my best friend after he punched me for dating his sister. We first met in Chicago when Alice decided it was time to bring me home, l already met her parents at the many charity galas l attended but her brother not yet. He wasn't ready to see his sister marry l guess, over whelmed. Emmett was a bit more understanding, instead of punching me, he actually pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Edward was like me in many ways, he understood me and l understood his emotions. When he stopped hating me, he was actually a decent guy. I flew over every few months to see the family and when I'm not with Alice, l usually stay with him.

Carlisle and Esme were currently on isle Esme, enjoying their 3rd honeymoon. Since Carlisle handed the entire company to Edward, he's been spending an extreme amount of time paying up for the missed moments with his wife. It was sweet really, he was a great man.

I was on my way towards my car when l head screaming from the alleyway. I didn't really walk down alleyways, all the dark stories were creepy and l wasn't looking for death right now. What made me turn towards the direction though was it was a scream of a child, l was jogging towards the scream and in a matter of seconds l was at the scene.

As l got closer, l noticed the two dark little figured huddled against something on the floor, walking closer, l felt my breath hitched as l saw the woman lying on the floor. I quickly bent down to feel her pulse, she was still alive thank god but she was freezing. I didn't know what to do, l momentarily forgot about the two little figures until one of them tapped me. My head snapped towards the little boy and l completely stopped breathing.

Bronze unruly hair, facing all the direction with hints of copper in it, his jade eyes swimming with tears. I was mesmerised. How the hell was that possible? Now l have known Edward for almost 3 years and he would have told me if he had a kid right? Or even two as l turned towards the other one, this one was a little girl. Her hair was chestnut brown but she had the same crooked noise and green eyes. I was so enchanted by the two little kids, my mind was going into overdrive, l was trying to come up with a solution but l came up with nothing. Alice would have told me.

"Help her, please!" the little boys voice quivered as his grip to his mother's hand tightened. I looked back towards the woman and l had no idea what to do. I was a doctor and this woman clearly needed medical attention, the hospital was the only thing l could think of.

"I'm going to need you to come with me okay? Your mommy needs to see a doctor who will help her" I picked the woman up bridal style, before walking away the little girl grabbed hold of the back of my shirt, l turned towards her and her tears were pouring out even more.

"Please don't take her to the hospifal, they will hurt her! She's already hurt, please Mr!" What do you tell a child who wants her mother to have no medical attention that if she doesn't, she might just die? I didn't handle these situations but l knew what if felt like to struggle. I could always...

No, l couldn't do that. Edward would likely kill me. But the hospital was clearly out of the option, l was a doctor, l could handle this right? I carried an emergency medical kit everywhere l went in case situations like this happened. I would have no other option than take them with me. When l reasoned, Edward would be fine with it. Whatever the reason for the extreme similarities, he would agree l did the right thing right? It wasn't even about Edward. It was about the best interest of the children and mother. With a quiet sigh and nodded and motioned for the children to follow me. They quickly ran after me. I placed the woman in the back of the range rover and helped each of the two children to climb on. I strapped them in and got into the drivers seat, before starting l turned towards the back, the two kids were lying against each other, holding onto each other looking petrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay? I'm going to take your mom home so l could help her and you could be warm, is that okay with you?" I tried to say that as softly as l could mutter. The little boy nodded and l turned around. This was heartbreaking. Yes l didn't have much money growing up but l wasn't a homeless child! I never thought that there were children out there, struggling to fend for themselves. These obviously weren't fending for themselves as they were in a better state than the mother. I world still check them out though. I wanted to know why this woman was homeless, why the hell does he kids look like my future brother in law?

I switched the radio off, l thought music would be a bit inappropriate and startling at the moment, so l just started driving, occasionally looking at the back. By now, they both stopped crying. The little girls face was hidden in her brothers shoulder whilst he held onto her tightly, looking out the window. No one deserved being homeless. A lot of things could lead people to homeless and l wondered what actually lead this woman to end up on the streets with children. This country needed to do better to fend for families. What would have happened if it want me who found them, what if it was some killer waiting for his next victim?

I was raised to appreciate everything l have and help others realise how good life truly was. What my parents failed to teach me was how to make a homeless family appreciate life.

Life was good, until something like this came along and bit you on the ass. It was a reality check for me. I was living in a little bubble of happiness, l was currently blindsided by the true sadness of the world. I was going to try and help this little family, but l don't think there was much l could do.

Driving towards east of Chicago, l quickly rolled down the window and entered the code to open the gates to the garage, this was completely unnecessary. Edward could have lived anywhere yet he chose to live in the most elite blocks of apartments ever. They had a security code for garages! After it slowly opened, l entered my care and parked in the closest open area. I looked towards the back and noticed the two little kids sleeping, their heads against each other. I got out the car, opened the door and lifted the mother gently of the backseat, her long, mahogany hair sprawling all over my hands. I only had two hands; l couldn't carry all of them. Waking them up was on obviously stupid idea; apparently waking up two upset children was ridiculous. I liked my face the way it is. I felt someone's presence behind me. My body stiffened before turning around. I sighed in relief when l saw the two guards looking at me in awe.

"Need any help jasper?" See, l always liked Felix, he was big but was the biggest soft guy ever. Edward pays no attention to the people around him, he's to absorbed into work nearly all the time but he did tell me Felix was a trusted one. The other one, l wasn't so sure. Laurent was alright, but he looked creepy.

"Can you grab those two and take them to the penthouse Felix?"

"I don't think Edward will approve you taking what seems like a homeless family to his penthouse" Laurent snickered behind Felix. If l wasn't such a calm person, I would have punched this guy already. The fact that Edward owned this whole enter building should have warned him to stay the fuck out of his family and friend's business. Next time l see, Edward, I'm hinting he fires this jackass. I ignored me as Felix took each twin and placed him on either sides of his shoulder. I locked the car before making y way towards the door.

Edward never took things for granted; the company owned various buildings all over the world including this one. He lived in the penthouse. Once inside the building, people were giving us awkward looks, whispering furiously whilst pointing. This did look like some sort of crime though. I could be seen as a kidnapper_. Oh god, what if she woke up and thought l was some sort of psycho wanting to kill her? No, it's okay. I would reassure her all l wanted to do was help._ I have no idea what l was planning on doing when she woke up, but l would cross that bridge when we reached it.

Reaching the top, l entered the code into the door, before opening it. Edward needs to invest in keys in these buildings. The security is ridiculous.

"Just wait here for a minute, let me go put her down," I whispered to Felix, too afraid to wake the kids up. He nodded and l quick walked towards the bedroom Edward dubbed mine. I placed the woman on the bed and for the first time since l saw her, evaluated her face. She was beautiful, no doubt in that. She had rare beauty; you had to look for it. Her mahogany hair lay on the pillow, looking dead and lifeless. Alice would go mad once she saw the hair, she was so pale. I couldn't decide whether it was due to her illness or the natural colouring.

I shook my head and sighed sadly. I decided not to cover her with a blanket; she was hot enough as it was. I walked out the bedroom and motioned for Felix to follow me. I didn't want the kids sleeping in the same bedroom. I didn't know what was wrong with her, so l had no idea whether it was infectious or not. I would truly be in shit then if l had 3 patience with not enough equipment. I lead Felix into the guest bedroom next to the one the mother was sleeping in. He lay both of them, gently on the bed before covering them with the thick blanket. Both gripped it. We looked at them for a couple of minutes before walking out, leaving the door open.

"Do you know what you're doing jasper? " Did l know what l was doing? It was a momentarily thing. Everything was overwhelming me. I looked at Felix and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to help them man. I have no idea what to do when they wake up, but right now my focus is making sure their mother isn't actually dying."

"Why didn't you just take her to the hospital?" Felix asked. I don't think he was trying to be noisy, just extremely curious what persuaded me to bring them here. "When Edward finds out, you know him. He's going to attempt to kill you," I chuckled and shrugged.

"They told me not too, the kids wanted me to help her. Something about the hospital hurting her, but as for Edward? His anger is irrelevant right now." Felix nodded and started walking towards the door.

"I really hope you figure something out, "he smiled sadly at me before exiting. I sighed and walked towards the bedroom which located the mother. She looked peaceful, although he face was aching pain. I grabbed a thermometer from my bag before placing it under her arm, whilst that took its time, l grabbed a wet towel from the en-suite bathroom and placed in onto her head. The thermometer beeped, l gently lifted her arm, taking it from her looking at the number.

**39.0**

That was fever high, too high for my liking. The cold tower should help cool her down, and when she wakes up, she needs to drink something to actually cool down her whole body. I would think she fainted due to dehydration and hunger, she was extremely thin and her skin looked incredibly dry. I found almost an hour ago, l would think she should be waking up between now and 10 minutes. I didn't know what to between then and now. I couldn't sit here and stare; she would think l was some sort so stalker. So I decided to go to the living room. I took a quick detour towards the kitchen, grabbed a beer without even looking at it and walked back into the living room. I sat on the leather couch and inhaled.

Today had been an incredibly long day, l wasn't expecting to put back on the white coat for at least another month but hey, things happened in life everyday and thank god l was prepared for these events. I was tired but sleeping was out of the option. I didn't want them to leave, she needed at least a couple of hours sleeping in a bed instead of the cold pavement She could have died!

_Want you to make me feel_

_Like I'm the only girl in the world_

For the first time that day, l genuinely smiled. Trust Alice to actually put that as my ring tone. I should be offended. I thought l already mad her feel like the only girl in the world!

I picked up on the second ring and breathed down the phone.

"I knew you were upset jazz, l could feel it! What's up?" her calm voice asked down the phone. Hearing her calmed me down. It honestly brightened my day just a little bit.

"I don't think its phone appropriate darlin'" She absolutely loved it when l called her that. I have no idea why, something about the southern accent excited her. _My little pixie._

"Do you want me to fly in?" She was so sweet, she would; give up her whole entire plan to help others. I was about to respond when l head the feminine coughing.

"I have to go Alice, but l promise I'll call you later okay?" I could just see her nodding looking puzzled. She said a quick okay before l hung up, l walked quickly towards the bedroom and looked at the woman, sitting up, looking around the room frantically. She felt me approach and she scrambled further away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you ma'am. " l said softly, before she started lobbing things at me, starting with the pillow.

"Who the hell are you? Where are my kids?" She sounded panicked, her voice hoarse, she was biting her lip, obviously trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. She grabbed the harry potter book on the shelf and a backed away. That's some heavy shit.

"I really need you to put that down please," I was actually getting scared. I was prepared for her reaction, but l really didn't think she would try to kill me with a book. She ignored me and chucked the book my way anyway, l ducked and looked at her helplessly.

"Listen to me-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before the lamb of the bedside table hit my head, unprepared, l lost my balance and fell into the floor. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. That hurt like a bitch, that lamp was hard. l didn't want to cry that would be incredibly humiliating. My eyes were closed for a couple of seconds before opening them. I sat up, Rubbing my forehead and looked towards the bed. I panicked when l saw her gone, l scrambled to stand up and quickly exited the bedroom. I stopped short when l saw her standing outside the bedroom door, looking at the two kids with tears streaming down her cheeks. I watched the scene for a couple of minutes before she turned around, staring at me with those big brown eyes, full on pain, wonder.

"I'm not going to hurt you, l promise. I just heard a scream and saw you, your children told me not to take you to the hospital, so l brought you here," I felt like explaining myself right there because frankly, l didn't want something else being lobbed at me and l wanted to actually help her. I don't know if she believed me but she looked doubtful.

There were times were you could be independent and refuse help because you trust no one and want to take care of yourself. I saw this in her eyes, but then they changed into something else. Once you had someone else to look out for, you had to look at what was the best for them. She looked back towards the bedroom and l could feel her mind being turned around. You weren't aloud to be selfish when you had children.

"Why should l believe you?" she whispered shakily, her eyes faced the floor. It was obvious this girl had been through a lot of shit in her life, but wasn't going to pry. Right now, she needed reassurance and taking care of.

"You should because it's true. I want to help you," She looked up, tears falling down her eyes before nodding. I smiled sadly at her as l walked back towards the bedroom, she followed me. She stood by the door looking around awkwardly.

"Please seat. I need to examine you. I'm a doctor, you have a fever and l really need you to co-operate okay?" She nodded and took a seat on the bed. I didn't know what changed her mind but she was completely obedient when l instructed her to do things. I was handed her the glass of water and sat beside her on the bed. The silence was deafening.

"I'm jasper by the way." I looked up at her and smiled softly, l think she attempted to smile back but it came as a grimace. I looked down and l didn't know what else to say, l was hoping she would offer her name.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, her quiet voice rang through the room.

"Isabella." I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.


	3. Sleep

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**_

Bella's P.O.V

All my life l slept either fearing for my life, having nightmares about my life or just seeing blankness. My life had been content those 5years l had a job and home; it was relaxing to know l could afford to live somewhere and rely on myself. It was nice to know that my children would never have to go through what l experienced. They were growing up with one parent, but it was okay.

Their father was probably pre-occupied playing happy families with his beautiful trophy wife and kids. My children probably had siblings they didn't know off. It was hard raising 2 kids on a waitress salary, it hurt that l couldn't afford to get my children the things they deserved. But l was trying and somewhere, they understood that too. They never asked for much, they were grateful for everything they had.

They were the only reason l woke up in the morning, the only reason l actually got on with my life. Dylan was 3 minutes older than Emma. He had the same wild bronze hair as the father, the copper highlights clearly standing out. His eyes were a light jade green, with hints of brown. He had the most beautiful smile ever. It was crooked; he looked so much like his father it was ridiculous. I really didn't want a reminder of _him;_ he used me then left me with a stupid white rose. I felted disgusted in myself. He had the cheek to leave $100 on the pillow. I felt like a prostitute. I let myself go for the very first time in my life and it lead me to where l was now. I regret giving myself to him, but l don't regret sleeping with him. He gave me the most beautiful children l could have ever had.

Emma had more features from me though. Her chestnut hair reached her shoulders, with hits of red. She had the ability to blush millions on different shades just like me. Her eyes though, they were the same colour as Dylan, the enchanting jade that made me do anything they asked. She was my little princess. They both were my light in the dark. I spent most of the money l took from my mother to pay for the medical bills during my pregnancy. My children needed to be looked after. Everything was working out, but as they got older- things got harder. I couldn't leave them with the nice lady next door because she moved to live with her children. I began taking them to work, which incredibly pissed off my boss, who fired me. No one else would employ me during these times, l couldn't pay any bills because of the little money l had so we were evacuated. I had about $200, we slept in homeless shelters for the first few days, but we couldn't stay there for long. We began wondering around, l would spend the money on them to make sure they drunk and ate something. Me, l wasn't so worried about, my first priority was my children.

They never had a mother who was an addict to drug but l was just as bad as my mother, even worse. I couldn't even afford to place them in a house! They could easily die on the streets and l couldn't fix it. Nothing prepared me for this. Though, nothing prepared me for the life l lead. I just went along with it. How the hell, did you go along with being homeless?

I remember fainting inside an alleyway, was freezing and l couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I don't know what happened, the last thing l heard was their beautiful screams.

I wasn't dreaming, l thought l was dead but l hardly doubt it. Black was everywhere, it stayed like that for hours. It gave me time to think, when l tried to open my eyes l couldn't. I couldn't feel anything.

My eyes began to flutter open, my vision as blurry, l began coughing. I felt like l was choking on my own spit, my breath was coming out quick and short. I quickly sat up on the bed. Regretting it immediately feeling the aching in my head. I grabbed hold onto it and looked around. _This definitely was not the streets. _

The room was beautiful. I didn't know much about money, but whoever owned this house had plenty of it. The room was painted a rich royal blue, a large painting of London in the night time. It was pretty plain, just the way l liked it. It had two double doors, one leading towards what looked like a balcony and the other l had no idea. There was another room, which was slightly open. It looked like the bathroom. I began to panic. I read about things like this. People going missing and being found dead in apartments. The first thing that came to mind was Dylan and Emma. I was frantically trying to decide what the hell to do, l didn't notice someone was in the room.

I didn't know what was happening next, the man looked kind of friendly, but hey- killers do that. They pretend to be nice before pulling out the knife. I didn't know what got into me; l started lobbing things in my reach at him as he tried to explain. Before l knew what l was actually doing, l threw a lamp at him. he fell onto the floor, l felt bad for a mere second before l ran out the room, looking in the first room l saw and gasped when l saw them holding each other. They looked so peaceful and warm. I couldn't stop the tears that began flowing out. I reminded me of how much l failed as a mother, l failed to give my children this- though some stranger could. I let him explain to me, it sounded decent but could l afford to risk their lives?

As a mother, you couldn't think about life in your perspective. I couldn't take them away because they needed warmth for a couple of hours. They needed some water and a decent environment. I agreed to stay for a little bit longer, l don't know why but right now l was weak. Everything jasper told me, l reluctantly decided to believe. Some would say l had a weak character, but l was being in a mother. I was putting my children first, something my mother failed to do.

Things like this didn't happen in real life. It wasn't a fairytale, he can't rescue me, allow me to live in his house then he'll end up marrying me and my children calling him daddy. _How ridiculous._

He checked over me and he talked to me for a bit, l replied with only nods and head shakes. I was actually really tired, l wasn't rude but he obviously saw it. He said l could go back to sleep, but l felt more comfortable in the room with my children. He felt like it was better for me to sleep in here because l might infect them with the fever l had, he promised me he would look after them and wake me up when they do. I don't know why, but l trusted him.

I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Can we wake her up now jazzy?" I heard the low chuckle from Jazzy? I smiled as l opened my eyes; there stood both my kids, looking at me lovingly, holding onto Jaspers hand. Emma squealed and quickly climbed onto the bed, launching at me with her little arms, Dylan following suit. I sat up, rubbing my head feeling so much better after the aspirin Jasper gave me. I still didn't fully trust Jasper, but obviously, my kids took a liking in him. They trusted anyone who helped.

"Mamma! You okay?" Dylan was my little worry wart. He would constantly ask if l was okay, feel my head and what he thought was my pulse. My little boy was going to be a doctor. I pulled him towards me and gently kissed his forehead. They were much warmer now. Jasper watched the scene from the corner of the room. He saw me staring and he winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Jazzy gave us some cookies and milk! He said we could have pizza too!" Emma sounded so excited. I hated not giving them what they wanted. I didn't want to get their hopes up, then going back to the streets were the only cookies they could have were the free ones.

"I said if it was okay with your mom first" he reassured me.

"Oh right, can we mamma? Can we please?" Dylan looked at me with his big, green eyes, a tint of happiness Something l haven't seen in a long time. How could l deny them anything. I nodded and they both had huge smiles on their faces, Jasper walked out, walking back in with a pizza menu.

"okay, so what do you want?" he asked Dylan first, he put his little finger in his mouth. He always did this every time he was thinking. He looked at me in confusion.

"What do you want mommy?" he always wanted what l had, either he choose something and ended up eating mine, We never had enough money to afford something as simple as pizza, but at times l tried my best to offer them what l could. I really didn't feel like taking advantage of jasper's care. He had been nothing but kind to us, even though l threw l book at him, his cheek had a massive purple bruise on there. The guilt l felt was unbelievable.

"How about the plain ones?" I said shyly, l don't know why but l felt rude. I wasn't going to pretend like I'm paying half of it because l wouldn't, l just didn't like depending on other people.

"Plain one it is, and you Emma?" Emma was a bit more confident, she had a lot of energy inside her.

"Pepawoni!" jasper chuckled, obviously understanding, he nodded walking out, dialling a number. I lay back and smiled at the two.

"jazzy said he was gonna make you better mamma, and he did. I love him!" I laughed quietly at Emma. She had tendency to love anyone who held her hand.

"He did, but we have to say thank you before we go okay? He's a stranger"

"No he's not! He knows us now!" Emma grew attached to people too quickly. It would be harder getting her to leave. Dylan was more understand, he would just follow without an argument. I let her think what she wanted at the moment, l didn't want to upset her at the moment. We might as well enjoy being inside a house before it ended. Jasper walked back and signalled for us to follow him, l got out of bed, holding hands with the twins, we walked to the living room. That was incredibly quick.

I taught my kids manners so when they got there, they asked jasper if they could eat. He smiled and placed the Pizza in their little plastic plates, Emma dug in after saying thank you, and Dylan took his time, scrunching his nose at it. Jasper bought enough to feed an army. About 4 large pizza boxes sat on the table.

"Is it alright if he has some pepperoni instead Jasper?" I asked him, he nodded quickly, l took the plain one out of his plate, replacing it with a pepperoni one. He thanked both jasper and l and began eating it more satisfied. They ate, sitting on the cream flooring comfortably. I mouthed a 'thank you' to jasper who just smiled in acknowledgement.

"Jasper, what the hell has Laurent smirking at me like that?" I froze as l heard the door close. I recognized that voice anywhere, this could not be happening. The velvet voice still sounded warm as the first time l met him. Everything happened before l could blink, he walked in, Dylan and Emma just sat their eating their pizzas humming to themselves, making a hushed conversation.

I just stared at him like a complete moron. He looked exactly like he did the first time we met, though his face matured a bit. His tousled hair was still incredibly out of control, his lips, still plum. He looked so beautiful in his black Chanel suit. I wanted to stand up, slap him then kiss him senseless.

Jasper slowly got up, walking towards him before he noticed us. Though, too late. He fully turned around, his crooked smile slowly falling of his face.

I don't know what made him look so livid, the fact jasper bought random people in here or that l was here. He looked like he was ready to punch the wall, the shock clear evidence on his face. He mumbled something under his breath before jasper turned towards us, guilt expression all over his face.

"Listen Bella, stay here okay? Please don't move, let me just talk to him." Understanding loud and clear, mystery guy turned and walked away from the scene. Jasper smiled apologetically before wondering off. Emma and Dylan sat there still eating their Pizzas, not even realising the thick tension lingering in the air.

Edward's P.O.V

What the fuck, What the fuck. What the actually fuck!

I didn't realise l was chanting out loud until jasper grabbed my arm.

"Calm down Edward."

I wanted to pretend like she wasn't sitting in my sitting room, like she wasn't looking at me with those big brown eyes that captured me. Her very existence haunted my soul for the past 5years. Occasionally l would think of her every time l saw someone with brown hair.

I can't believe she was here. What the fuck was she doing in my house? How the fuck does she know jasper?

"jasper, l want to punch you for bringing strangers in the house- but it looks like someone's already done that," Jasper had a massive ass bruise on his cheek. I was interested to learn how but right now, l needed answers very quickly.

"Jasper tell me your not cheating on my sister"

Jasper looked angry for a mere second. "Of course, l would never do that to Alice. I found her lying on the streets, fainted l guess." Oh god. I felt anger surge threw me. Not only was l angry at the beautiful woman in the room for enchanting me, l was angry at jasper for bringing homeless people inside here. I was up for charity but you never knew what these people did to get on the streets. It could have been anyone! What if she was a killer or something?

"What the fuck jasper! What the hell were you thinking!" I didn't realise l was shouting until, jasper told me to quieten down. This was my house, my rules.

"She has kids Edward, they were screaming for help, I just- l don't know! It was a moment thing!"

"Yet you couldn't take her to the hospital? You had to bring her to a million dollar penthouse? I probably have 50grand stashed somewhere!" jasper looked down in shame, l didn't peg him as an idiot!

"I wasn't thinking, but seriously Edward, would you have just left them lying on the streets?"

"No, l would have called someone to come and sort it out. This-" Pointing towards the living room. "Is not happening, I'm going out. By the time l come back- l want your little friends out. Give them cash, pay for their hotel. Do anything but here? I don't think so. "

"Edward your being a bastard," he whispered harshly. I didn't take it to heart. I was being horrible but just because l met her once does not mean l go around allowing her to stay in my home. This was ridiculous. I wasn't cold hearted. I was a realist. This wasn't some fairytale. I ignored him and began walking out.

"Fix it!" I walked out without a second glance.

Bella's P.O.V

By the time jasper walked back in the room, the twins had finished eating their pizza and were cuddling up next to me. I think l began to cry, they were asleep against me. I felt jasper's gaze. He smiled and walked closer.

"Mind if we put them in the bedroom?" I nodded, he picked up Emma, who clung onto him whilst l grabbed Dylan, we placed them on the bed, l kissed them both on the head before walking out back in the living room. I stood awkwardly by the door and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen jasper, you've been nothing but kind towards us- but l think it's time we left."

"Can l ask you a question first?" I knew it was coming, l just didn't know if l was ready to answer it.

"They're his," I mumbled before he could ask. He fell on the sofa.

"Well fuck," he muttered. I felt the tears warming up in my eyes. He probably thought l was a slut, that l go around sleeping with guys l didn't even know. That was true, l did do that with him. Jasper saw the tears before he began shaking his head.

"Don't cry, l didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just shocked! How did this happen?"

"I think he should be the one to tell you that." Jasper nodded and placed his head in his hands.

"This is some jerry Springer shit," he mumbled.

"You definitely can't leave now. He never saw them, he was too interested in staring at you" I blushed. "His mother would have his head on a platter if she knew"

I suddenly started panicking. No, l didn't need him. I didn't need his money, his penthouse and his family. I wanted my kids to get ready and leave. They didn't need this. I didn't need this.

"No, listen Isabella; no one's going to hurt you okay? It's better for you and the twins to stay here, Edward would remove himself from his bubble of arrogance." He must have seen the panic on my face, l wasn't scared of Edward. I just wanted to leave.

"I don't need him jasper, they need me. Not him!" I didn't want to shout at jasper but what the hell was l suppose to do, l was losing my voice; l didn't know what to do anymore. I don't care about his money, l don't care what jasper said. I wasted enough time with Edward on one night. No way in hell will he do what he did to me to them! He'll be interested for a couple of hours, probably wake up in the morning, leaving a flower or maybe I'll be lucky and receive a toy this time! It was pathetic and immature what he did, l couldn't tell jasper this. I really didn't know if jasper was his lover, brother or something else. But this little daydream was ending very quickly.

"I'm sorry, l don't know what the hell is wrong with Edward or what the hell happened to give him kids but you're not leaving okay? You're now part of this family and Alice would probably kill me if l let you go back out in the streets, just stay for one more day please?" I wanted to curl up and die. I shouldn't have told him. This is way out of hand. One more day wouldn't hurt right? I would leave in the morning before Edward returned from his night out- probably making another innocent person pregnant. I sighed and agreed with jasper, he allowed me to go and sleep with the twins. I climbed in to bed and snuggled into the most beautiful things I've ever seen.


	4. responsibility

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**_

Edwards P.O.V

I didn't know why l did what l did last night. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't in a good mood, I needed to go on a business trip to Tokyo next week, l wasn't ready to leave_ again_. Most of the seniors refuse to go. I wish l could just fire each and every one of them with their pathetic excuses. _My wife's pregnant; it's my son's birthday; my mom's getting married. _ I owned the company, l didn't have to go if l didn't want too but how childish would that sound to the board? Dad gave it to me in trust, he thought l could handle it. I can, l just need to be able to actually recognize my apartment because frankly, l was forgetting what it actually looked like.

Yesterday l wanted to go home, watch some football and maybe drink a few beers with Jasper who was supposedly my best friend. I was expecting him to moan once again about how much he missed my sister, how he should have gone to Paris with her. He was _so pussy wiped. _ I will never allow a woman to control me like Alice did to jasper, he worshipped the ground she walked on.

What l wasn't expecting was to see the girl whose haunted my dreams since l met her. She was still as beautiful, though she looked tired and dirty. Considering the fact that she was homeless, l wondered if she was homeless when l actually met her. I felt so bad leaving her money, treating her like a prostitute. The anger in her eyes when she saw me completely terrified me. Jasper had no right to bring random people in my house, l was right. My heart ached knowing she fainted, if jasper wasn't there, anyone could have hurt her. I guess l should be thankful towards jasper for saving her really. Though, l had no claim to her, I didn't even know her name.

She apparently had children. This made me feel completely worse. I practically ordered Jasper to kick her out with children, how cold hearted can you get? I wonder if l slept with a married woman, though l hardly doubt it seeing as l took her v card. I couldn't believe l actually did that. I _never_ did things like that. She was beautiful and looked alone, l wasn't thinking when l asked her to dance, l wasn't thinking when l begged her to get drunk; l took advantage of her and that's why l left. A white rose? It was pathetic but l thought the flower was beautiful, just like her.

I never really saw the children when l walked in, l was more focused on her sitting on my sofa, staring- well glaring at me. I couldn't have her in my house. First- she was a complete stranger who l slept with and left money. Second- she could be some sort of a killer. Third- I'm scared of falling for her because with her beauty, l had a feeling her personality was just as stunning.

Jasper on the other hand was getting married in a few weeks, yet he was housing women with kids. He wasn't daddy Warbucks. This wasn't some twisted version of Annie were he brings them to some rich building, gives them food and marries the mom later on. I would choke him for touching her, l would _choke him to death_ him to cheating on my sister.

I spent a few hours at the bar downstairs from the building, gathering my thoughts together. I couldn't look towards the door and see her walking out with nothing. Jasper would give her some money; l had no reason to believe he would leave her to fend for herself.

"Edward Cullen," I inwardly groaned, this girl really didn't understand what no meant. I slept with her once, yet she still crawls back begging for something l didn't want to give to her. I didn't even bother turning around as l swung the beer, the sweet taste lingering down my throat. She took a seat next to me, ordering something.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing sitting here all lone?" Leah had the most irritating voice I've ever heard. It was like a dying cat, everything that came out of her mouth was complete bullshit.

"Well l was having some alone time,"

"Let's be alone together then," She wriggled her eyebrows at me. I stuck my middle finger down my throat and gagged towards her. She was actually married, it was sickening. She had the permanent scowl thing working out for her, she looked like a female wolf- always pouncing at the rich meat.

"where's Jake tonight?" that completely shut her up. Her husband Jacob was an even bigger prick. He was a _mutt. _ Getting tired of her presence , l stood up and began walking towards the elevators. I'm going to go back to my penthouse, pretend like Jasper didn't bring a beautiful homeless girl into my home with her kids.

I hated kids, they were whiny and annoying. They never appreciated anything. I wasn't looking for kids in my life right now anyway. The apartment was dark by the time l got back, l didn't even bother switching the light on- l walked towards my bedroom, quickly changing into my boxers and climbed into my nice, warm bed.

I slept for at least 4hours before l began tossing and turning. I was completely uncomfortable in my own home. Why? I have no idea but l had a surge to Jasper for it all. I looked towards my digital clock and groaned, it was 6:00, l would kill jasper later- but right now, l really needed some coffee. I hoped out bed, walking out of the bedroom towards the stainless kitchen. My head was pounding, l didn't even drink that much. Whilst the Coffee maker was brewing, l left the kitchen, walking back towards my bedroom.

"Mr?" . The sweet, slightly squeaky little voice said.

Fuck you for ignoring me jasper. I sighed, spinning around, looking at the little girl. I knelt beside her and gasped. _Green eyes, crooked nose._ No, mere coincidence. How many kids were out there with green eyes and crooked noses? Millions right? I shook my head and forced a smile for the cute little girl.

"Can l pee?" I looked at her wide eyed. What the hell do you do to a kid who needed to pee? I didn't know what to do. Was she potty trained? Guessing that she lives on the streets made me wonder if she peed in any of my expensive pot plants. I shook my head at my pathetic thoughts. How horrible was I! She seemed agitated at my hesitant behaviour she began tapping her foot.

"please, l really, really need it! It's coming!" Oh god, oh god, oh god! I pointed towards the bathroom door. She looked at me like l was stupid.

"Well l can't go myself, I'll fall in!" Little Ms Attitude crossed her arms over her chest, l really was stuck. I stood up looking like a complete idiot, she rolled her eyes, she started walking towards the door l pointed towards, and opening it she entered, I followed her closely and she turned towards me tapping her foot. "Come on Mr, I'm gonna pee myself!" She pulled her little, dirty jeans down and lifted her arms. I picked her up and placed her on the toilet seat. She scrunched her face at me.

"Well turn around then!" I turned around immediately, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks, whilst sitting on the toilet peeing she began talking. I felt so awkward.

"So whatcha name? Is it as pretty as Jazzy?" She asked, she was so innocent.

"Edward." I replied, no l wouldn't like to think my name was as 'pretty' and jazzy.

"Eddie!" I cringed. I hated that nickname, even from a little child. I heard her jump on the toilet, quickly flushing and walking towards me. She nudged me. I lifted her towards the sink and she began washing her hands.

"Actually, l prefer Edward." I placed her on the floor and forced a smile; she walked out of the bathroom and followed me towards the kitchen. I sighed and began pouring my coffee into the mug. You understand why l hate kids? So bloody annoying! No sound was being made. I sighed in relief and took a sip of coffee.

"Eddie?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. I turned around and bent down next to her.

"Why don't you go back to sleep hmm? I'm sure your mom misses you"

"Well she cant if she's asleep! Can you put me on the counter?"

Was she crazy? This was a marble kitchen, it was expensive. No one sits on surfaces, especially whilst wearing dirty clothing.

"Yeh, l don't think so." I took a seat on the side stool and turned towards her. Her lip began quivering, her big green eyes swimming with tears. Oh god, l didn't want her to cry! I sighed in defeat and picked her up, placed her on the stool next to me instead. She smiled satisfactory, little girls and their evil cute eyes! We sat there for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes before she began talking again.

"Do you think Jazzy would marry me?" I choked on my coffee. Is this child crazy? I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to offend her. Would jazz marry her? I would ask him that later. I began coughing, she tapped my back with her small little arms smiling widely at me.

She stopped tapping me and began thinking. She stood up from her chair and jumped onto my lap. Ouch. She smiled widely at me and hugged me.

"You have the same eyes as me so you must be special too!" I looked down at her cute little frame. I didn't like children very much, but you would have to be completely heartless to dislike this one. Even though she was completely annoying. I smiled down at her. I didn't feel like coffee anymore, l didn't feel like choking anymore.

I stood up and placed her on the floor. I think I should really go change before we gained more company. I looked down at the wide awake little girl, there was no way she was going back to sleep now was they? I started walking towards my bedroom, knowing she would follow me. I switched the 40inch flat screen against the wall on and quickly grabbed a blanket from the cabinet closest to me, l placed it on the floor. I stood there for what seemed like ages, trying to find a way to tell her to sit down. I wasn't trying to be an ass, but these sheets were expensive. Until she was clean- there was no way she was sitting on them. I didn't really have to say anything, she just sat down after a few minutes. I think she muttered a quick thank you and suddenly the hyper girl l met a few moments ago was all shy and distant. She sat there toying with the end of the blanket. I didn't handle children, l observed from a distance. I didn't know exactly what to do now. I didn't really want to sit with her because l didn't know what to say. I sighed and sat down next to her anyway. She turned to look towards me, her green eyes wide with tears. I don't think she was joking this time though.

"What's wrong?" she shook her head at me and burst into tears. She didn't even try to make it discreet, she was sobbing rather loudly ; next thing, she was sitting on my lap, her face on my chest whilst she sobbed. I sat there for at least a minute, overcoming the feeling of whatever the hell l was feeling. I sat there whilst she cried on my chest thinking about how unfair life really was. I woke up every morning feeling like everyone who ever complained in life was a waste of space, they just didn't fully live it. This little girl didn't even complain, yet her life seemed completely messed up. After what seemed like 5minutes, l felt her steady breathing on my chest. I looked down and there she was, sleeping on my chest. I sighed, l wrapped my arms around her, standing up and placing her gently on my bed. Forget my morals, l wasn't heartless and l didn't care about the bedding. I could always wash it anyway. I grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered it on top of her. I sat next to her and without realising, l started running my hands through her chestnut hair. It was soft just like her delicate features as she slept. After realising what l was doing, l let go and walked into the double doors, leading to the walk in closet.

Was l angry at jasper for ignoring me?

Yes, l was incredibly livid. I really didn't give a shit was his reason was, it was my house l wrote the rules. Just because he was dating my sister, doesn't mean l couldn't hurt him. I was planning on enduring a lot of pain on his flawless face very soon.

I grabbed a plain black t-shirt and slipped in on. I put on a pair of pyjama pants and tried to tame my unruly hair. What a complete waste of energy, it never obeyed, a mind of its own. I walked out of the dressing room, closing the door behind me. The little girl slept on the bed, making cute, little snoring noises. She was lying on her stomach, her head facing away from me. I was so caught up in glazing at her, l didn't realise jasper was standing by the door until he cleared his throat. I looked up at his knowing smirk; l glared and quickly got up.

l walked towards him, he followed leaving the door ajar so he could still see the little girl.

"What the hell did you ignore me and let them stay anyway?" i whispered furiously, my brows furrowed.

"Your either incredibly stupid or blind," What the fuck?

"Am l suppose to know what that means?" he was really pissing me off. That little girl won't want to marry him once l rearrange his face.

"It means you've completely missed the point! They look exactly like-" he was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. I looked behind jasper and like she did the first time, took my breath away. Jasper spun around, looking at her.

"Isabella-" he said before a little boy walked from behind her and towards the door with the girl. I couldn't breathe. I backed away from the boy, watching him walk past me and towards his sister. _Bronze hair, green eyes. _

This wasn't happening. Another coincidence right? A lot of children had bronze hair and green eyes. No one got pregnant from their first time right? Jasper looked at me sympathetically and nodded knowingly.

" They can't be," I whispered, this wasn't happening! Things like this didn't happen in real life! What coincidence is it that l slept with this girl, then she goes and has children with green eyes and my hair. It was unruly. _Just like mine. _ I looked behind jasper, she looked almost sad, a little angry. What the hell did she have to be angry about?

"tell me they're not Jazz," I looked up at my best friend- l wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry like a pussy. Jasper looked down, taking a long breath and then back at me. He nodded sadly.

"I think this conversation should really be between the two of you." He said, looking between Isabella and l. She shook her head.

"No way, l don't want him anywhere near them regardless of his blood." She crossed her hands over her chest. What the fuck?

Did l say to her l wanted to be in their lives? Hell, l really don't think l did. I looked at her dumb folded. I couldn't argue that l wanted to keep them because l didn't. I wasn't going to go all 180 and change my mind about children. I was 25. No way in hell was l ready for children. Jasper looked at me , waiting for me to fight back. I think he saw that l had nothing, his stare changed from sadness to anger.

"Do you want to go get them ready to leave?" She just nodded and walked away without a second glance at me. Jasper moved closer towards me and shoved me against the wall.

"You are going to fix this Edward,"

"I don't want them Jazz." He sighed and let go of me. I ran my hands through my hair, sliding down the wall. Jasper followed suit.

"You don't have to want something when it comes to you Edward, "

"I don't even know for sure they're mine. She could be some complete gold digger, going around trying to bribe people to give her a place to stay!" I knew how pathetic l sounded. I didn't need hard evidence to know who they belonged too. The boy looked exactly like me! I don't think l wanted to face the possibility of actually taking care of someone other than me. I felt selfish, probably because l was. -

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound man? What's Esme going to think when she finds out?"

I didn't think about my poor mother. She would probably have a heart attack when she realised she had grandchildren who lived on the streets. Hell, if l didn't take them in- she would. She would most likely kill me before though. I wasn't cold hearted- of course l wouldn't let her walk out here with nothing but live here? No way. What would my whole family think? My dad would probably look at me in disappointment, Alice would never speak to me ever again and Emmet would be completely depressed.

"I could give her money- but she can't stay here jazz!"

"No, you can't pay this off Edward. They are _your _children. They will always linger in your thoughts, money can't buy everything."

"I don't know what to do."

"Ask her to stay until you figure it out then." I had two kids. Both had some sort of similarity to me. I couldn't wrap my head around it. It didn't feel right calling them mine.

"I don't even know their names," I whispered more to myself. I should have realised there was a reason for jasper keeping them here. It was hard to think about it so I stopped.

Isabella walked out the room, carrying the little girl in her arms whilst the boy followed closely behind.

Jasper stood up from the floor and nodded at me.

"how about we go find your shoes whilst mommy talks to Edward?" The little boy looked towards the mother. Then nodded slowly, walking from behind his mother's back towards jasper whilst he took the sleeping angel into his arms. I chuckled and thought about the little girl's earlier question. The little boy looked hesitate to leave the room. Isabella picked him up and whispered something in his ear before placing him down. He nodded, letting go of her hand and grabbing hold of jasper's before walking away towards the living room. I quickly stood up. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay listen Edward, thank you for allowing us to say last night." I mumbled something about not having a choice, she chose to ignore me and continue with her little rant. "I didn't do this on purpose, l didn't know you lived here because trust me if l did, would have bolted before you could even blink. _My_ children mean nothing to you. You have no rights towards them and no need to feel like you have to do something for them because you don't. "

Was she serious? I had every right towards them! Not that l wanted too but l could get a lawyer and they would be mine in a matter of seconds. What judge would choose to place kids under the care of a homeless lady instead of a multi-millionaire? She had no right to say that though, they were hers yes- but they were somewhat mine too. I would do what my father raised me to do and actually attempt to support them. No way was l letting them go back to living on the streets again.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't get to tell me my rights! I have the power to take them away from you in a click of a finger," Her face filled with pain, l instantly regretted my words. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was pissing me off.

"You wouldn't do that" She whispered at me. She was right, l had no intention to do that, l don't even know why l said it. Someway, l knew they were the only thing she actually had. I didn't know why or how she ended up homeless, but she came into my life and placed this responsibility on my shoulders. I didn't deserve the title of a father and to be honest, l didn't want it. Jasper was right though, it was my problem and l really needed to sort it out. Handing them money was something l couldn't do. I would be paying to get rid of some _things _l helped produce.

"No, l wouldn't but you honestly can't expect me to let you go out there with them right?" She looked down frustrated.

" I don't expect anything from you. I don't want a thing from you!"

"I wouldn't be giving you a thing, those-" I pointed towards the living room, " are my blood. I don't think my mother would approve if l threw you in a hotel with money. They need to be looked after and from what I've heard; you can't look after them properly if you keep on the streets. It's dangerous!"

"I don't need you doing this to please your mother! We survived for 5 years without you, we can survive now." She seethed. She was now looking up at me with determination in her eyes. I knew l had just as much determination in my eyes, though l was hesitant about what l was doing. I hate stubborn people. They kept to their ground too much, they were like bricks. You needed something hard to break the wall.

"Clearly" I said sarcastically. She glared at me; she shook her head and began walking to the living room. I grabbed her hand stilling her movement. Touching her arm brought back the memories, her skin as soft as the petal of a flower. She ripped her arm away from me before spinning around, ready to attack me with her words.

"Touch me again, I'll make sure they will be that lAst kids you will have, your immature and-"

"They're going to die in the streets Isabella," I said softly interrupting her. I watched her face completely transform. The anger had completely disappeared, replaced with sadness and regret; she looked up at me with her teary eyes. I didn't want to make her cry but it was the truth. They would develop hypothermia or something and sooner or later, they would die if they lived on the streets. It would completely break me knowing l could have done something to stop them from dying. I might not feel like their father but somewhere in there, l knew l was and l needed to take care of the responsibility. She looked defeated and tired.

"What do you suggest?" After a long pause she final spoke quietly. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. A nervous habit l guess.

I really had no idea what l was suggesting. I didn't want them staying here because the amount of issues that would arise would be too many. But even if staying in this apartment was wrong, something else had to be done. Jasper was right, l did have to fix this. I just didn't know how.

You don't spring kids on a guy who lived his whole life taking care of himself only, my number one priority was my family and myself. Because someone had the same blood, that didn't make them family. I was adopted when l was a child, but l still viewed Esme and Carlisle as my parents nothing less. These kids had my blood, clearly they were mine but they were not my family. I wasn't heartless- l was a realist. I wasn't turning them away, l'm just giving them an opportunity to have a future were their mother would find them a decent father who would love them like l couldn't.

I'm not saying I'm going to leave them on the streets, but here was a completely impossible. I wracked my brain for a few minutes, the silence becoming deafening. She was looking down towards the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks. I felt bad; l didn't mean to make her cry. She obviously had a difficult life and l wasn't one to make anyone feel worse about themselves. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I was getting frustrated with myself because l couldn't think.

My phone started buzzing from the table against the wall. We both jumped at teh sudden noise. She looked towards the phone and l chuckled awkwardly, reaching out towards my phone.

_Aro _I silently thanked him for breaking the awkwardness. I turned towards Isabella, indicating that l would be back in a matter of minutes. I walked towards my bedroom, pressing the answer button whilst closing the door.

"Mr Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you at this inconvenient time, but l thought l should tell you that we have a potential client for one of the 15th floor apartments. Would you like me to arrange a meeting?"

Then it hit me. An apartment on this building, on the 15th floor. It was a brilliant idea! The chances of me seeing Isabella were slim to none as l was on the 30th floor. She could stay there with the twins whilst she gets back on her feet and the rest is up to her! There wasn't much to consider really. We had other apartments these people could buy, but an apartment in this building was the best idea I've ever thought of! I would pay for it, no rent needed at all. It would be hers, like any other people living in this building. She would have full privacy. I didn't have to contact her at all, she would be out of my way with _her_ kids. I zoned off as l thought about the great plan, it would work out.

"Sir, sir, are you there?" I snapped out of it as Aro kept trying to grab back my attention. I smiled into the phone.

"No actually, l want it of the market today,"

"As you wish sir!" I closed the call and sat on my bed. I didn't think having her in this building was such a good idea but l wouldn't see her. I could have placed her in any of the other buildings but they were already full and in a completely different setting. I didn't know if she was willing to move to Alaska just to have a place to live. I didn't know if she was willing to move in an apartment in my building but surely anyone would pick that over homeless.

I walked out of the bedroom, walking back towards Isabella whose tears had stopped but still had the sullen look on her face. She looked up as l got closer, l attempted to smile at her which made her frown.

"okay, so l have an apartment open on the 15th floor, l want to give it to you." I didn't see the point of beating around the bush. I was a business man- l always got straight to the point. She looked taken back by the proposal, though that lasted a couple of seconds before her eyebrows furrowed and her face was slowly turning red. The frown turned into a grimace. _Great, she was angry._

"No." Was the only thing she said, she said it quietly but the level of hate in that very word made my skin crawl. I was short tempered and this as starting to irritate me. I nice thank you would have been nice.

"Listen, l won't see you or them. You would have complete privacy and once you get back on your feet, you can leave. I won't contact you, l won't bother you. I promise you Isabella, l won't have anything at all to do with your kids. But they need shelter, and for that to happen you need a head start. I'm giving you that head start- free of charge of course."

Her eyebrows went to their normal place and the redness from her face disappeared. She bit her lower lip, obviously taking in consideration to what l was saying. She seemed like the independent type but when you're homeless; being independent is close to impossible unless you wanted to die. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You won't see them at all?" she opened her eyes, watching me as l nodded my head. She didn't have to trust me on this one; l knew very well l didn't want to see them. Her eyes moved away from me and towards the living room door that was closed. Her eyes lingered on the door whilst she was in deep thought.

She didn't turn her head back towards me but she nodded.

"Okay,"

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to come out. I changed this chapter so many times because of the different things l was hoping would come out of it. **


	5. the apartment

Bella's P.O.V

To say l was shocked when Edward made that proposition was understanding. To say l was livid was an understatement! I was angry because he could give them something l couldn't with the click of his fingers. It was selfish of me to forget for a minute that l wasn't the only one involved. I was forced to be independent from an early age and it grew on me. I didn't want help from other people, l wanted to do things for myself. I couldn't stand being handed things because it made me feel weak and unworthy. My whole life l was made feel weak by the one person who was supposed to love me. That weakness grew on me and l guess it never left.

I felt strong when l got a job all by myself, l felt strong when l had an apartment with my own money. I felt strong for raising 2 children at the age of 18 and still coped. Though that wasn't the case. My life never seemed to go the right direction for a long time, sooner or later- something that made me feel better about myself would come crashing down.

Being homeless was not fun. I adjusted quickly because it made no difference to me. I lived in fear all of my life, but what l was truly afraid of was losing my twins. They were the only things l ever had and the only people that have ever showed love for me. I didn't know how good l was doing at this mother thing but l was positive l was better than my mother. I didn't know how to be a mother, yet l survived. Children should not be on the streets because they were still weak especially when they were _4. _Edward was right; they would have died if l didn't agree to his proposal. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it because l couldn't afford anything.

I wasn't accepting for me, but for them. They deserved the chance to have a stable environment and in a safer place than what we were used too. I was going to pay him back one l figured out how too. I would be able to get a job once we were settled in and work to provide for my children. I refused to be anyone's charity case. He said he didn't want to be in their lives. He made that very clear to me and l was relieved. They didn't need someone like that in their lives. I didn't need to give him a chance to show that he wasn't a family type. My father never cared, my mother never cared. My children deserved at least one parent who was willing to give up everything for them. Edward clearly would have given them up for everything he has now.

I don't judge him because l knew what it felt like to be judged. But that didn't mean l liked him. He would have nothing to do with us and for that l was truly grateful.

Emma slept for hours, nothing could wake her up. So she had to wait before finding out about our new home. She would be truly upset that she would never see jasper again and for that, I'm sorry. He was a nice guy, he ensured me that if l ever needed anything, l should give him a call. I forced a smile towards him and nodded my head.

_Like l had the phone to call._

Dylan was happy that he didn't get to live outside anymore but mostly, he was happy because l told him l liked the idea. He didn't ask much about it though; he just smiled and kissed my cheek.

Edward never came back into the room after our encounter. He didn't leave the apartment either. Jasper said he was sorting out the arrangements for the apartment. He really did want us out of his toes as soon as possible, l should have been offended but l wasn't.

"Are you excited Dylan?" jasper asked Dylan who was sitting on my lap, his head against my chest. He nodded towards jasper who just smiled back towards him.

I really didn't understand jasper's kindness towards us. No one had ever been so nice towards me, l never expected it. I didn't trust anyone because of my ability at a young age of having no one to trust. I doubted people's kindness towards me because l felt as if at any moment they would turn around and hurt me. I was vulnerable and broken and in all honesty, l don't think I will ever overcome it. I believed l could be happy some day, but with a consequence. I had to work for my happiness.

It had been about 2 hours since the conversation with Edward. He had locked himself inside his bedroom and hasn't come out since. I don't know what the plan was, but l wasn't going to ask. It was embarrassing being homeless, even more being offered an apartment because the 'sperm donor' of your children felt sorry for you. Pity, l didn't like.

"Isabella? " I was so deep in my thoughts, l didn't hear jasper. Dylan nudged me and l looked towards jasper with an apologetic glaze. I blushed slightly at my rudeness. He chuckled and re asked his question.

"If you ever need help with anything, I'll be here for at least a couple of weeks okay?" He kept repeating the same thing over and over again. I never had people care for me, l didn't think Jasper cared. I just think he felt that he needed to take some sort of responsibility for something Edward wasn't willing to. I didn't like people feeling sorry for me. I always believed you should always do something or act in a certain way because you want to, not because you felt like you had to. I nodded my head and looked towards Dylan. His eyes were fluttering; he was desperately trying to keep them open. I chuckled and ran my fingers through his hair. Massaging his scalp, this usually made him fall fast asleep. After a couple of minutes, he was breathing calmly on my lap, fast asleep. I looked up- caught jasper's adoring gaze and quickly looked down blushing.

I wanted to ask jasper the one question that had been lingering on my mind since Edward walked into the room. I just didn't want to be rude, it was none of my business.

Jasper sensed that l wanted to say something so he smiled encouragingly. From the few moments l spent with jasper, l noticed he had a thing with emotions. He could tell how you were feeling and in some way calm you down. His gaze encouraged me to ask.

"This is probably completely none of my business but-" I paused and looked towards Jasper. He seemed interested, l guess l would be too seeing as l never made any indication that l wanted to talk to him. I only answered him with head movements. He didn't have to answer it if he didn't want too. I would understand. "What's your relation to Edward?" I said almost too quickly, l looked away from his gaze and towards the floor, clearly embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed for wanting to talk to me Isabella." He looked up to see if l understood him, l looked up and smiled shyly at him before looking back towards the floor. Trying to find some sort of distraction from this conversation. I wish l hadn't asked now.

"I'm marrying his sister, l guess he sort of became my best friend." Was l surprised that jasper was already attached to someone? No because of course someone as kind and gorgeous as jasper would be marrying Edward's sister. She was probably beautiful too. With her long blonde locks, bright green eyes and lean body with curves in all the right places. I wasn't really jealous because l had no feelings towards him.

I nodded in understanding. Then realized- Edward had a family; a mother who he indicated would want to meet the twins. A whole family that would be waiting for them. I looked at jasper horrified. I knew Edward wouldn't say anything unless the conversation actually came up. Telling his parents about them would mean he would have to care enough to introduce them. He promised he wouldn't contact us again after this. People broke their promises all the time, but he truly seemed like he didn't want to see us as much as l didn't want to see him.

"Please jasper do not tell them about this!" I was incredibly embarrassed and felt like bursting out in tears. I couldn't ask him to keep a secret from his future family, but begging l could. I wasn't against family. I was just too selfish to share the twins with anyone else. I was actually afraid of giving them a family because l was too afraid they would soon get over it and move on. The twins were literally babies, things like this could emotionally scar them forever. I guess l already implemented a few memorable things that would haunt them. _Like being homeless_.

Jasper looked a bit taken back and he sighed. He shook his head, running his thin, long fingers through his blonde hair.

" I cant keep something like this from Alice, she would hate me if she found out!" I sort of felt bad for putting him in that position. I didn't want to be the reason his wedding never happened. I looked at him, my eyes begging for him to keep it a secret.

"She won't ever find out. Unless Edward tells her and you can back it up by telling them l made you promise. This means a lot to me and Edward has drawn the line and telling them would be completely crossing it!" I didn't exactly concentrate on what l was saying. I just needed him to promise me that nothing would be said by him. This is why l didn't tell people my business because it would involve me having to trust them. Jasper looked like he was in pain when he concentrated. I didn't feel bad because it meant my children had a chance of normalcy with their mother. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"I can't be held responsible when she comes to find you though."

It was my turn to nod. I wanted to smile at jasper for being understanding and risking his marriage. But honestly, l think he knew 'Alice' would get over it sooner or later. I don't even think he was doing it for me. Maybe for his friend who didn't deserve to be judged for what he was doing. I didn't exactly know the reason but l didn't care, he agreed and for that l was thankful.

After that, the room went back to being silent. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. I wasn't move fidget but l couldn't because l knew l would wake Dylan. I didn't want to talk anymore and jasper didn't know what to say next.

The door creaked open and Edward walked in smiling happily at us. I frowned towards him, jasper glared. Sensing the negativity, the smile on his face was wiped off, replaced with a scowl yet he still had the positive vibe. He was about to say something, but noticed the two sleeping forms in the room. He walked closer to us so he wouldn't have to talk much louder and wake them up.

"Okay so the apartment is ready now. I have Aro on dial when you're ready so he can come up and give you a tour. It's already fully stocked with food and there's a credit card with no limit for you being made. I don't think you'll need it right now. Your purchases are completely private and don't worry about paying the card, it's already under control. It has full security so you're safe. I think most things are there. If not, you have a card remember? Plus, its fully furnished so no need to worry there." He finished with a satisfied smile.

I was a bit overwhelmed with all the information he just gave me. I didn't know what to say. Should it be thank you? Good riddance? Stuff your credit card? I didn't know. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Jasper looked quiet angry, his gaze on Edward.

I was a little bit apprehensive about the card. I really didn't think l would use it, but l didn't want to seem ungrateful. So l chose to say nothing and nodded, l muttered a quick thank you but Edward didn't really seem to care. He just nodded in acknowledgement of hearing it. His eyes moved towards the twins and lingered of them for a couple of seconds before he turned his gaze back towards me. He still captivates me even if he was a complete jackass.

His green eyes held an intense glaze as he looked over at me. I watched him with fascination, but l couldn't turn away. I literally saw the memories of that night flashing through his eyes, darkening every second. I could see the regret in his eyes. I quickly looked away, not wanting to know how much he was disgusted in me and regretted sleeping with me. My self esteem was already at a dangerous low- having someone like Edward making me feel bad would wash out all the self esteem l was desperately trying to hold onto. Jasper cleared his throat. Obviously witnessing the little staring thing that just happened and clearly uncomftable by it. _Join the club._

Edward looked towards Jasper, his frown getting deeper, causing creasing lines on his forehead. He stood up and began walking away again, back to his dungeon. I wanted to roll my eyes and call Edward pathetic but he was anything but.

After a while of just sitting there, jasper soon got up and walked towards the guest room that he slept in the previous night. I'm guessing eh ad entered the shower as l heard it going off. What a completely eventful morning.

I went from fainting homeless woman to the one living in a luxury apartment. I resented that. This wasn't about me. Nothing was ever about me and l never minded because l didn't like attention anyway.

My head fell back on the couch and l closed my eyes, thinking about my plan to move forward.

I was going to find myself a job and finally support my children. If this apartment was secured ours for some time then l was going to make sure l would never be homeless again. I would save and prepare for the worst.

"Mamma?" I heard Emma's little, sleepy voice from the couch opposite me. My eyes flew open and landed towards my little girl. She was stretched out on the sofa, yawning. I smiled at her genuinely and signalled for her to come over towards me. She sat up, stood and started walking towards me. She sat next to me, wrapping her small arms around my waist whilst trying not to disturb Dylan.

"Are we gonna leave now? Go back outside?" My heart broke into a million pieces. She couldn't ask if we were going back home because we didn't have one. I was suddenly happy for the apartment because she now had a place to call home. I didn't want to cry in front of her because it always caused her to start crying. I sat there for at least a minute trying to calm my voice. If l spoke it would have came out hoarsely because l was trying to prevent breaking down.

"No baby, we have a nice warm place to go to when Dylan wakes up!" I tried to say it enthusiastically but l felt like breaking down. She smiled sadly at me and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"I don't care where we go mamma, as long as your there with us!" I couldn't stop the one tear that escaped my left eye. That had always been the weak eye. I quickly wiped it and placed a kiss on the top of Emma's head.

"I love you mamma,"

"To the moon and back Em bear" She scrunched her nose at the nickname and l giggled. I called her that since she was a baby, she told me to stop it when she was about 3 but it occasionally slipped out. She always complained about-

"I'm not a bear!" For the first time on that day, l found myself chuckling with humour not with fakeness. She always managed to make me feel so much better with her pouting and statements.

Not long after, Dylan graced us with his beautiful green eyes. I told him about the apartment and he seemed okay with it. He didn't really have much to say, but he seemed happy too. We were now standing by the Elevator, saying goodbye to Edward and jasper. Jasper had Emma on his hip, her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you Jazzy!" She sniffed. Jasper just smiled sadly at her, the adoration on his face clearly evidenced. "I'll never meet someone with a name as pretty as jazzy!" Edward, jasper and l held back our chuckles. Emma would probably be upset that we found that funny. I didn't want her upset right now.

"I'll miss you too Emma, maybe I'll cross paths with you some day," He smiled at her confused face. She shrugged and jasper put her down. She walked over to Edward who was awkwardly looking around the room, avoiding everyone's gaze.

She pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt causing him to look at her. I couldn't see her facial expression because her back was to me but Edward gave her a small smile and kneeled in front of her.

"You won't forget me right Eddie? " Edward gently chuckled and shook his head.

"I never forget those who call me Eddie," She whispered something into his ear and he half smiled before he fully stood up and Emma walked back towards me. I smiled down at her as she took my hand into her small ones.

Dylan was a little bit shy when it came to saying good bye. He walked up to jasper and offered his hand seriously. Jasper smiled at him, taking his hand and shaking it.

"It was nice meeting you Mr Jazzy!" another chuckle came from jasper. Dylan looked over at Edward, then back at me. I was confused to why but allowed him to get on with it. He walked towards him, offered his hand. Edward awkwardly took it into his large one but before the shaking began, Dylan took it out of the grasp.

"Thanks for letting us stay Mr." He then walked back to me. Edward frowned and glanced at me. He took my free hand into his and l; smiled down towards him which he returned. It was my turn. I looked towards jasper and tried to offer him a genuine smile.

"I really appreciate what you did for us Jasper. I won't forget it. I'm sorry if l caused any trouble towards you because l honestly didn't mean too. I hope everything works out for you and Alice!" there was a secret meaning behind those words and by his knowing smile, l knew he understood. Edward looked confused, probably wondering how l knew his sister's name.

"Like a said many times before, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything okay?" I looked down towards my jean pocket, the number he gave me safely stored inside. He offered me a smile and l nodded. I looked towards Edward. I didn't know where to begin.

"Thank you for all of this Edward. You didn't have too, but you did it anyway. I'm sorry for the intrusion and one day, l promise to pay you back somehow okay?"

"There's no need for that Isabella. It was nice seeing you again." My face fell. It was going okay and the he had to say something like that. Now l was reminded of why l disliked him so much, he was either mocking me or just felt like it was a nice way to end a conversation. I could feel the scowl coming to my face and my gaze left him. I smiled towards Jasper and walked into the Elevator with my kids on my heels. I pressed the 15th button and the doors closed.

I sighed in relieve. It ended better than l would have thought. I looked towards my children and smiled at them.

This was a new start and this time, l wasn't going to mess up.


	6. Introducing Alice Anna Cullen

I couldn't believe the way my life was turning out. Happy endings just never happened, especially to people like me. I was born to a life without joy and full of fear. I was born to fail at everything l attempted. My mother never once told me she was proud of me, she would always complain about how l didn't do much and how l was useless. She wanted me to be like her, she wanted me to sell drugs and make a living from it. She wanted me to be an addict. When l told her l wasn't going to do that she slapped me.

My mother didn't physically abuse me, when she was high and irritated, she acted on impulse. She never thought. I didn't even know why she decided to have me. She could have aborted me, stopping me from suffering for years.

I was haunted by her face every single night. I couldn't remember if what l was dreaming about was a nightmare or a memory. It didn't make much of a difference because my memories were nightmare. If l wrote a book 5years ago, my happy ending would have been on my death bed. I would have happily accepted death at anytime back then because l was ready. I had been ready since the day l came out of her womb. Though, suicide was something l strongly disagreed on. I wasn't religious but l wanted death to come to me. I didn't want to go towards it. It was another weakness l didn't want.

The day l had Dylan and Emma was the day l decided to stop complaining about how my life would never end well and how much l suffered. I decided l would make their lives worth living and never make them feel the way my mother made me feel. I never wanted them to sleep every night wondering when l would leave them in piece. I was selfish. I wanted someone to love me and at first l was afraid they wouldn't. But they did.

I destroyed all chances of happiness for them when we became homeless, I promised them silently that the first opportunity l saw to giving them their happy ending, l would take it. Whatever it was. Edward handed me that opportunity, l didn't grab it when l first saw it but l didn't let go. I had to choose between giving my children the father that didn't want them or letting them rot on the streets. Edward promised he wouldn't contact me, with that l accepted his offer. I would have accepted it even if he didn't say that, but it made me feel better.

When we reached the 15th floor that day, Dylan and Emma were practically jumping as they walked. They were excited and for that l was happy. Edward explained to me that there would be a man with black hair waiting by the Elevator to meet us. We exited the Elevator and l looked around the narrow , marble hall way. It was beautiful and we were outside. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside.

I caught a pony tail full of black hair on a tall man, looking behind us in frustration. I was embarrassed as he obviously didn't see us as potential residents to the beautiful building. He looked towards his watch. I think he felt my glaze on him as he looked up. He narrowed his eyes towards me, his eyes lingering on my body before looking down at Dylan and Emma. I blushed crimson and decided l might as well get it over with. I walked towards him, slowly, he rolled his eyes, quickly walking towards me.

"Listen, l don't want to buy only of your cookie shit and no l don't have money to hand to you. Will you get out of here before l get you thrown out?" I could feel the blood rushing towards my face. This was humiliating. I wasn't much of a defender towards myself. I let people say things to me and brushed them off.

"Mamma, he said a bad word!" Emma pouted towards him. Obviously not pleased by his profanities. He rolled his eyes and looked back towards me with anger written all over his face. I shook my head at Emma; l did this every time someone did something bad. This guy was kind of creepy. I don't want to mess with creepy people. I did enough of that in my childhood.

"I'm sorry, but I'm-" he interrupted me by walking away. I took a deep breath and called after him. He ignored me and resumed his position next to the door that read '52'. People walked past, casting weird glances at us, it really was frustrating having people stare at you like your nothing. I could accept it, but why the twins? They did nothing wrong and people were clearly too stuck up with their designer clothes and fancy apartments that the rest of the world didn't matter. I was too busy watching the pass buyers that l didn't notice the Aro guy was on the phone. He scrunched his nose in confusion and he cast a quick glance at me.

"Yes sir, l apologize for the mistake." There was a long pause, Aro rolling his eyes at whatever the person on the phone was saying. He nodded like whoever on the phone could see him. "Of course sir, l understand." He hung up quickly and walked back towards me. He didn't look apologetic at all as he apologized for the confusion. He led us towards the door he was standing and turned the gold knob. When he opened the door, l think l stood still for a couple of minutes in shock noticing my surroundings.

From newborn to 23years, l lived in terrible conditions. I was used to the fake wood that surrounded me. The messy carpet that the landlords always provided. I didn't know what l was expecting. I wasn't expecting the beautiful white marble on the floor, with bits of grey in it. I could see my face on the floor. Something l could never do. It was a beautiful hallway, l new the rest would be just as nice. There were 2 doors on my left and 3 on my right. The doors were painted white with a gold doorknob. I wasn't sure if it was real but l wouldn't be surprised. I was astonished by my surroundings. I felt like crying but l really didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than l already did. Emma and Dylan obviously were not as shocked because they didn't know what it meant. Though, l had a felling there would be a lot of sliding on the expensive flooring. I didn't want to bruise something. Aro lead us to the first door of my left. It wasn't exactly a door, it was two. French doors actually. He opened them and l gasped. I didn't care enough how foolish l looked. It had the same flooring, there was one long black L shaped sofa lying in the middle of the room. Next to the edge, there was one seated sofa, same colour, and same style. On the wall, facing the sofas was a rather large flat screen TV, with a book sitting on the nearest shelf. They were a few images of beaches around the world lined up next to each other. The walls were simply white. It was beautiful and simple. I loved it already.

He took us towards the door on the far end of the room, it lead us to the kitchen. It was bigger than the one at the cafe l worked at for a few years. It was astonishing. The flooring was different in here though. The tiles were white and marble; the surfaces were made on black marble. This guy really liked his marbles! I loved cooking, seeing this brought tears to my eyes. I would be able to cook in here every night. The thought really excited me. In the middle, the was a surface, surrounded by 4 silver stools with red seats. It was like one of the kitchens from those TV commercials. The stove looked high-tech too. It looked all complicated but Aro ensured there was written instructions in the cupboards he showed us. He showed us the room where we did our laundry. It had a washing machine, a dryer and something else l really didn't know what.

We left the kitchen and we were back in the hallway again. He led us to the room nearest to the kitchen. After that he showed us the 3 bedrooms. The master bedroom has an in-suit whilst the other two rooms had to use the bathroom on the far side of the apartment. It was beautiful too.

Aro left, explaining about the manuals and told me to expect the credit card anytime soon. I thanked him as he handed the key to me and he headed out, looking rather relieved. When he left, l think Emma and l squealed whilst Dylan covered his ears.

This all happened 2 weeks ago. In those two weeks l learnt a couple of things.

Edward had the ability to keep his promises as he didn't contact me at all.

This apartment was fuckawesome. Choosing to live here had been the greatest choice of my life. My twins were happy at last.

I couldn't depend on Edward and his ridiculous credit card.

I only used the credit card to get the twins new clothes and a few toys, l brought myself a few pairs of clothing to last me a few months. Then, l would have a job and wouldn't need Edward's money. Living in this apartment had been a blessing. The kitchen had everything and l new the twins were finally happy. I was right, they would be sliding around the floors soon enough.

They both decided to sleep in my bed for the first week. The second week, they slept in the room next door together. They felt more comfortable next to each other rather than alone. I would sometimes watch them asleep wondering why l couldn't give them this earlier. We decorated a bit and put a stamp on the apartment to make it ours. Edward said we had full privacy, so what could changing it a bit do.

It was time l made my own rules and lived my life because it was giving me an opportunity. One the second week was coming to an end, l decided we had adjusted enough and it was time l started looking for a job again. I just needed to find a baby sitter who Dylan and Emma liked and who l trusted. I didn't need people who were negative and horrible towards them. It would be helpful if there was someone free, but that was close enough to impossible. It would help if Emma wasn't so difficult towards the people l tried to get her as a nanny. It was becoming really difficult to find a suitable person.

Getting a job was hard the first time round, l was used to people telling me no. I had a grasp of what good life looked like and l didn't want to let it go, l was more determined than before and to be told no was depressing. Most places couldn't accept because they couldn't handle having children in their working places. They said it was too dangerous and l would get easily distracted. I was sort of glad that no nannies were taking them because l didn't want to leave my children after everything we went through. They didn't deserve to be separated from me much longer.

After the first week, l found this adorable cafe near to the apartment complex. It was nice; it had the homey feeling towards it. The owner was a woman called Angela, just about my age. She was nice and the twins like her. We sat at the front stools and she started talking to me. It wasn't work related, but about her life and mine. I didn't actually give her much detail other than the twins' names and their birthplace. She actually hired me on the spot; additionally she also agreed that she would love to have the twins stay whilst l worked. She lived in the upstairs room of the cafe with her Husband Ben. She said he wouldn't mind, she had toys and colouring activities because she often looked after her younger sister. I was so grateful for her kindness that l actually hugged her. _Well, more like lift her up into the air._

I was grateful to have found her and the twins liked it here.

Fridays were calm and serene in the afternoon. The cafe was stranded, with only me, Angela and the twins. I liked it better when it was this because it gave me time to think and reflect on everything. It was peaceful and my mind was at an ease. Of course, l enjoyed this more than the hectic Friday nights were teenagers would walk in drunk and swearing at you to hurry up.

"Any plans for the weekend Bella?" Angela asked. She wasn't a friend. I didn't think friends were actually existent in my life, l don't think they ever will be. She was just someone who l liked to talk too, who was actually nice to me.

"Not really, not many places to visit when you have no money." She laughed and shook her head.

"There's a lot of places you can go without having to pay! Ever visited the local aquarium? It's actually free, or the park? I'm sure Dylan and Em would love that!"

I was hesitating to answer, l didn't want to hurt her feelings but Emma and Dylan actually disliked the parks and Dylan was afraid of sharks. I didn't want to frighten them so l just smiled at Angela and nodded.

"What about you? "

"Actually, Ben and l are driving towards his sister's lake house this weekend. Some big family barbeque," She smiled widely towards me. I envied her for having such a big family who cared about her and loved her. She had the family that wanted her and invited her places, she had the man who loved her and cherished her. I want to find something like that, but l don't think I'll ever be ready to give my heart to anyone. I'm protective of who l let in, and slowly- Angela was entering. I smiled at her, but it probably came out looking like a grimace as she frowned.

"hey Bella-" She was interrupted by the fast pity patter of feet making its way towards us. Dylan smiled at both of us, l picked him up and placed him on the chair.

"Dyl, want a muffin?" Angela asked him nicely, he nodded and smiled up at her with his cheeks lightly colouring. I think he had a bit of a crush on Angela, it was cute. Angela though, taking full advantage of my 4year olds delicate heart, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off towards the kitchen.

He looked towards me and his smile widened.

"You're so pretty Momma," I smiled at him cheekily and playfully glared, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" he looked offended for about 2 seconds before he started giggling.

"can we go get some ice cream? Emma said she saw the ice cream man outside!"

"Well considering how politely you asked, go put your shoes on and tell Emma to hurry before he goes!" I saw the sense of urgency flash in his eyes before he hopped of the chair and began running down the corridor.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmma!" his little voice shrieked down the corridors. Angela came back holding a muffin.

"Would you mind if l just went to buy them some ice cream quickly?" I asked towards Angela. She might have been friendly towards e, but she was still my boss. I owed her enough respect to ask her before l just wonder off.

"Go for it!" She smiled at me and walked down the corridor. Minutes later, both Emma and Dylan came running in wearing their shoes. I smiled at them as l grabbed both their hands and began walking towards the ice cream van.

The queue wasn't that long, just a man with longish, blonde hair with hints of brown in it. It seemed familiar and so did his lean body. He turned around before l could decide who it was.

He looked taken back for a minute before smiling widely at us. I felt myself cringe. _Jasper. _

"Jazzy!" Emma cried and let go of my arm to hug his long legs. He smiled kindly towards her, ruffling up her hair.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Before l could answer, Emma completely dazzled by him yet again smiled widely as she answered.

"Mommy works over there!" Her cute little finger pointed towards the cafe we just exited from. Jasper nodded in understanding before looking towards Dylan. He smiled at him, Dylan politely waved, still gripping tightly to my hands.

"It's good to see you Bella! How have you been?"

"Will you hurry up lady! I want my ice cream!" I turned around and looked at the chubby man standing behind us crossing his arms over his chest. I blushed and mumbled a quick sorry before moving closer to the ice cream van.

"let me pay, my treat!" that's when l noticed the two ice cream cones in his hands.

"No, it's fine. You already have two!" he ignored me anyway and picked up Emma. She was definitely his favourite.

"What would you like Emma?" Emma looked at me before answering. She had the big doe green eyes shining at me, begging me to say yes.

I sighed and nodded towards her. I could literally see the happy dance in her head.

"Vanilla!" She kissed jasper's cheek and blushed lightly, lying her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her before looking towards Dylan.

"And what about you young man?"

Dylan smiled lightly at being called a man and picked the strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"Bella?" I shook my head in no. I didn't actually want anything from Jasper. The twins wanted to see him, how could it hurt just talking to him for a few harmless minutes?

He ordered the ice cream and put Emma down, handing both twins their ice cream. We began walking away from the van.

"How are you?" I looked up towards him and smiled lightly.

"I'm okay, everything is going great thanks."

"You know you could have called me if you-" he was interrupted by a clearing of a throat behind him. We all turned around and took in the younger looking woman with short hair, falling lightly in level with her jaw. She had beautiful blue hazel eyes, her smile so wide the corners of her lips could be touching her eye lids.

"jazz? You going to introduce me?" I looked from jasper to the petite woman quickly. They had some sort of connection. I was afraid to ask what. I wanted to grab my children and pull them back from jasper. I knew the second ice cream wasn't because jasper was feeling extra hot today.

Jasper was quite shocked himself, a little bit scared.

"Alice-"

She shook her head at him is disapproving and stepped towards us.

"I see not. I'm Alice Cullen! Jasper's fiancé!" She didn't give me a chance to react as she pulled me into a tight embrace. She pulled away and her smile calmed down a little, her face becoming soft as she noticed the two little bodies hiding behind me. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Alice, this is Bella,"

"that's a beautiful name! Irony, it means beautiful too!" I blushed lightly and looked down. She had energy, too much energy if you ask me but there was nothing wrong with that. She seemed fun but completely opposite to the jasper l met. He seemed quiet and shy. She was talkative and energetic. They were opposites but l now knew why they said opposites attract. They looked brilliant together.

Emma walked from behind me and shyly smiled towards Alice. Alice knelt down and smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Emma Louise Swan!" Alice giggled kindly and offered her hand to Emma who then shook it.

"I'm Alice Anna Cullen! You princess, are the prettiest girl l have ever seen!" Emma giggled and blushed.

"I like her mommy!" I smiled lightly at her, trying to pull all the information Jasper told me about his soon to be wife. Ohgod! She was Edward's sister! Thank god Dylan was the shy one because he was the one that gave it away.

"meet my twin!" She walked behind me and pulled Dylan out. He smiled lightly at Alice who gasped.

"D! Say hello to Ali!" Dylan steeped forward, closer to a kneeling Alice and whispered a quiet hello. I think at this moment l had stopped breathing. Jasper was turning an unhealthy pale colour, l think he stopped breathing a long time ago.

"Dylan Jackson Swan ma'am!" I would have laughed if this was a different case scenario. I quickly looked at Alice's expression which was full of anger, hate, sadness, confusion. Her eyes were watering/ She shook Dylan's hand and quickly stood up. The twins came back to me, standing beside me.

Alice turned towards jasper, she didn't glare but she didn't look at him pleased either.

"You knew didn't you?" jasper looked at me sadly before nodding towards her. Alice shook her head and took a few breaths. I think it was time we meant. I grabbed both the twin's hands, ready to walk away from this.

"Alice turned on cue and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Were are you going?" I could see her face clearly now, tears were falling out of her eye sat a fast speed. She didn't even have to ask. She knew.

"I don't want to intrude,"

"Intrude? Your apart of this!" She angrily whispered towards me. She quickly looked down towards the twins before her face softened. Bystanders were walking past and staring.

"Please Alice, let's go do this somewhere else." Jasper begged, Alice ignored him, she still looking towards me.

"Would you mind coming to the cafe?" I sighed. I really dint want Angela watching this. I didn't want to sow inappropriate behaviour in my working area. She looked towards me, practically begging.

"Please?" I sighed and nodded. I was such a kiss up. I needed to sort that out. We walked down the street in silent. Alice kept glancing at the twins ever so often whilst jasper trailed behind her like a lost puppy. I wanted to feel bad for making jasper promise because it wouldn't end great for him. I didn't want Edward in their lives and that meant his family couldn't either. I'll listen to what she has to say and politely tell her no.

We reached the cafe, entering, Angela knew something was up and she closed the cafe for a few minutes so we could discuss this. Being the angel she was, she took Emma and Dylan away so that they couldn't hear this. I wish she could have taken me too.

"Are they Edward's?" She looked at me. I observed her faces and knew lying wasn't an option. I nodded towards her and sighed.

"How did this happen? They look about 5! That means he had kids for 5years and never told us!"

Finally finding my voice. I looked down fiddling with my hands. "Edward found out a few weeks ago actually."

She looked at me dumb folded. She turned towards jasper for the first time and slapped him across the face; l heard the friction and l saw his head push to the side.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? What the hell jazz!"

"Alice-"

"No, don't, you cannot justify yourself after keeping that from me! I asked you when l came back why you looked so down, I asked you when l came back why my brother was avoiding me! You lied to me for weeks whilst keeping something that didn't even concern you! They are my blood jasper! Why would you do that!"

Jasper looked hurt, he actually looked like he would have cried. Alice was completely crossing the the line.

"he is concerned Alice, he helped us when we needed it, blood means nothing to me. Just because your blood is similar, that does not mean your related to them!"

She looked hurt, but it soon turned into anger.

"You have no right to say that! You didn't even give us a chance! Is that what you told Edward too? My brother is a sucker for peer pressure, no wonder he slept with you!"

I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I didn't even realise they were there. I looked away embarrassed to wipe them. This is not the way things were supposed to go.

"Alice, Alice stop it!" jasper told her. I looked towards jasper, sure he could see the hurt in my eyes but l could see the betrayal flashing through Alice's.

"Are you sleeping with her too jazz?"

"No!"

I stood up. I wasn't going to be treated like this in a place l recently felt comfortable in. I didn't need to be here and these were my children. I chose to have them, l chose to look after them. She couldn't waltz in their lives and decide to be the aunt they deserved. Especially with a temper like that.

"Edward didn't want them Ali, he gave her money to leave!" Alice shook her head and took a step away from jasper.

"Why would you say that! Edward would never do that!"

"Listen Alice-" She turned towards me, pure hurt in her eyes.

"My brother would never do that!" she whispered towards me, tears sprawling out of her eyes.

A scream echoed form the corridors. I wiped my head around and began jogging towards the scream. I felt myself scream at the sight.

"Emma!"

Edward's P.O.V

"So, l think we should go right ahead with Ted's building plans, but suggest you look into the room, make as much space as possible and make the colours different? It's a children's hospital so it has to be bright and welcoming. No white. I want green, red, blue; every colour in the rainbow if you can!"

Work is really draining. Especially after being in the same building for more than 6hours without a drop of coffee. I felt like falling asleep during every meeting l had today, but of course l couldn't do that. I was leading them all.

Not having coffee made me antsy, l wasn't in a good mood today and l think my secretary noticed. She hadn't come into the room since l told her 'if she bought another piece of crap, l would fire her ass.' Like l said, l wasn't in the best of moods.

I hung up the phone on the architect to the new children's hospital being built in London. It was the part of my job l especially loved. I might not be big on children but l loved making sure they were in an environment were they felt comfortable. Especially when they were in pain.

I don't allow myself to think about _them._ I honestly don't think l deserve too after the way l acted. I practically shoved money at her and told her l would give her a house as long as she kept the children away.

Being a father terrified me. I wasn't ready for it and as selfish as it sounded, she gave me an out and l took it. The kids would probably grow up hating me anyway. I'd rather not know them than hate. I did check if she used the credit card though. I was shocked to find out she spent about $100 in the 2weeks. She really was big on saving.

But l guess that's what you do after being homeless for god knows how long.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by office phone ringing. I pressed the speaker button and the sound of my secretary Tanya rang through it.

"Mr Cullen? Your sister is on line 2."

I thanked Angela and sighed. Alice had been in Chicago for a week now and already she was on my case. She knew l was keeping something from her, she knew jasper was keeping something from her. I wasn't going to tell her anytime soon and that really irritated her, which of course made her irritate me.

"For what do l owe this call sister?"

"Edward? " i heard Alice's hallowed whisper down the phone. Her voice hoarse like she had been crying. I heard her sniff. I sat up in my chair in confusion and worry.

"Ali? What's going on?"

"I don't know Edward! Get to the Children's hospital, I'll be waiting by outside." Before l could reply, she put the phone down.

Why would Alice be at the Children's hospital? There was no close family relatives with children old enough to be at a children's hospital. Alice has never sounded so broken and for that, l rushed out of my office with keys and jacket intact.

"Cancel all my meetings for today Tanya." I didn't even look at her as l walked out of the office, straight into the elevator.

Were _they_ in trouble? I didn't know what to think. Did Alice now and if she did how? She would have killed me by now.

I quickly dove into my Volvo and drove at 80mph towards the hospital. Parking my car in the place available, l quickly got out and walked towards the entrance were my baby sister stood, tears streaming down her eyes. She looked up and saw me, before l could react she flung herself into my arms.

She sobbed into my arms as we stood at the entrance of the hospital.

What the hell was going on?


End file.
